Runaway Baby
by Here2Stay4Ever
Summary: "Run run runaway, baby.." Fang is just a singer that hits on girls and will never commit to a relationship. "Women can live without men.." Max is a normal 18 year old that hate's the way Fang plays with girls like they are nothing. She trys to show him that girls aren't just toys, and she quickly discovers that Fang wasn't always a player... and that she can't live without him. MxF
1. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Runaway Baby**

**/RB*/**

I scratched at the itchy material of my blue dress and cursed softly at my friend Ella. She forced me into a cheap blue dress that ended right above my knees and showed my entire back. Yes, yes, I know the great Maximum is the least likely to show up at a public party in a somewhat skanky dress but let me explain. Ella's friends Nudge has the most beautiful eyes that just widen and tear up which make you feel instantly guilty for saying no to her. I try to remind myself that inside that pretty little full head of curly brown hair and behind those big brown bambi eyes is an evil persuasive woman just waiting to pounce on her next victim.

"Oh look at him, he looks nice." Ella grabbed my wrist and turned me to face a boy with curly blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He was wearing jeans and a button down shirt. He looked handsome yet still managed to look like he didn't care about his appearance.

"Ella," I sighed and turned away from the guy, looking at Ella's small face instead. "If I find someone I am interested in, and he seems interested in me then I will give him a chance. If we go _looking_ for a man we will probably go out for a few weeks and then never see each other again."

"Right." Ella quickly let go of my wrist and smiled at me. "Just go with the flow."

"Exactly." I winked.

We walked around for a few minutes; Ella still looking for guys that would be perfect for me and of course, I kept denying.

"You didn't even look at him!" She whined and started tugging on my wrist harder.

"Ella," I growled. "I thought we agreed on something."

She just huffed and looked up at the stage. "Whatever, Fang is going to be performing tonight." Her eyes lit up at the mention of his name. "He's going to sing a new song." She sighed dreamily and put her hand to her heart.

"Who's Fang?" I asked, bewildered. I wasn't exactly the one to know all the gossip in town so I always had Ella to help me with that.

"Only the most amazing singer in the world!" She gasped in horror and frowned. "I feel so sorry for you."

"Negative." I said, monotone. "If he was the best singer in the world he would have been famous."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, the best singer in Arizona." She giggled. "Better?"

"Much." I took a sip of my drink and we both faced the stage.

"Hello everybody!" The DJ yelled out. "How's it going tonight?"

"Great!" We all yelled and I winced at the loud noise.

"I can't hear you!" Everyone screamed louder. What the hell? He couldn't hear us? Someone needs to get a hearing aid…

"Loosen up." I heard Ella whisper in my ear and I rolled my eyes in spite of myself. Maybe I should loosen up a bit. I mean, parties are supposed to be fun.

"Now… are you guys ready for what you have all been waiting for?"

Everyone screamed and once again, I winced.

"Presenting… the one and only, Fang Ride!"

I think my ears started bleeding because there was a group of girls squealing like pigs really loudly when Fang walked out to the stage. He wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't exactly worth fainting over or… who am I kidding, he was a Greek god.

"Hey guys." His smooth voice filled the room. The girls started fanning themselves and he shot a charming crooked smile their way. "I remember a lot of you… those of you who I haven't seen before either don't know me until now or you just admire me from afar. Those of you who don't know me… well get ready to see what you've been missing."

I could've sworn he winked at me. I crossed my arms and shook my head, silently tsk'ing him. He was a sexist pig, by the looks of it.

_Ah yes_

_Well, look at here, look at here_

_Ah, what do we have?_

_Another pretty thing ready for me to grab_

Yes, definitely a sexist pig.

_But little does she know_

_That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing_

_'Cause at the end of the night_

_It is her I'll be holding_

I don't think so, hot stuff.

_I love you so_

_That's what you'll say_

_You'll tell me_

_Baby, baby, please don't go away_

_But when I play, I never stay_

What the hell is wrong with him? What the hell is wrong with the girls swooning over him? Don't they realize that he is basically telling them that they are nothing but sex objects?

_To every girl that I meet here_

_This is what I say_

_Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby_

_Before I put my spell on you_

_You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling_

_'Cause everything you heard is true_

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_

_'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone_

_So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby_

He eyed me and I just smirked indicating that I won't be going anywhere.

_Ah yeah_

_Well, let me think, let me think_

_Ah, what should I do?_

_So many eager young bunny's_

_That I'd like to pursue_

Sexist.

_Now even now they eating out_

_The palm of my hand_

_There's only one carrot_

_And they all gotta share it_

Pig.

Seriously what is with these girls? They do realize what he is singing about right? _Of course not, they are just paying attention to his face._

I sighed and walked to the table that had drinks and cake all set up. I looked at the cake and snorted when I saw Fang's face and right under it the words _Happy Birthday Lissa_ were written in a slightly slanted handwriting with pink icing.

This Lissa girl was delusional.

_See I ain't try to hurt you, baby_

_No, no, no, I just wanna work you, baby, yup, yup_

_See I ain't try to hurt you, baby_

_No, no, no, I just wanna work you, baby_

I shook my head and poured myself a drink. It looked like punch and I prayed to god that someone didn't spike it.

"He wasn't always like this you know." Someone whispered from behind me.

I turned around slowly to be acquainted with strawberry blond hair and light blue eyes. "What makes you think I care?" I scoffed.

"You look disgusted by him." He smirked. "He isn't like that, just to inform you."

"Then why is he acting like that?"

"It's his story to tell, not mine."

"Yeah, well guys are all the same. Disgusting pigs that fall in love with anything that has long legs and big—

"Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Women can live without men." I mumbled and turned away from him.

"Feminist, are we?" I heard him chuckle from behind me. "I'm Iggy by the way. I'm assuming your name really isn't 'Feminist' so please do tell me what your name is."

"Grace." I lied just to get him off my back.

"You're lying."

"How the hell do you know that?" I tuned around to face him before I could stop myself.

His eyes widened. "I was kidding… though now that I know you _were_ lying…"

"Max." I sighed. "I don't know what my parents were thinking but its Max Bachelder."

"Hey, that's a cool name." He laughed. "Don't be sad." He pouted his lips and fake whimpered.

I raised my eyebrows and gasped. "You're mocking me!" I feigned my horror.

"Nooooo." He said sarcastically.

I smiled and cocked my head to one side. "I like you." I declared. "We are now friends."

He smiled and shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Max… oh hello." Ella slowed down and stopped beside me.

"Hey Ella," I gestured towards Iggy. "This is Iggy. Iggy, Ella."

"Hello." She murmured and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You seem… out of it." Iggy frowned. "Is she okay?"

I turned and looked at Ella. Her eyes seemed to darken and cloud with something that was not mistakable. She was smitten. I smiled inwardly and elbowed Ella in the ribs. "Ella, stop swooning over the man you are creeping him out."

Iggy chuckled when Ella gasped at me and turned into a furious red. "Shut up, Max." She mumbled and started biting her nails.

"Hey!" I shrieked and pushed her hands away from her mouth. "No biting nails!" I growled and she stuck her tongue at me. Ella has this really bad habit were she bites her nails when she is nervous.

Ella finally got over her embarrassment and leaned in towards Iggy. She whispered something in his ear and handed him a small piece of folded paper. I saw Iggy grin and whisper something back in her ear.

"See you later." Iggy waved at me and winked at Ella.

"Okay, what just happened?" I cross my arms and eyed Ella suspiciously. "Did you just give out your number to him?" Oh Ella.

"I always have my number written down on a piece of paper just in case." Ella smiled and skipped away from me. I opened my mouth to call her but stopped when I heard Fang's song finish.

_Your poor little heart will end up alone_

_'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone_

_So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby._

He whipped his hair and smirked at the girls that were literally fainting over him. I swear they are going to start kissing the ground he walks on and fanning him with a leaf any minute now.

Before walking off the stage he looked at me and winked… once again. "Runaway, girl." He said into the microphone and one of the girls starts crying and gasping out his name between sobs.

I eyed him and made sure to give him a look that said "I'm not going anywhere."

He frowned and left the stage.

I was going to show him that women are so much more than just toys.

He'll see.

Ooooohhhh, he will see.

* * *

**I have so many idea's for more fan fictions that I want to write but I already have three stories that I am working on now! **

**Also… I have some questions.**

**One: Should Iggy be with Ella or Nudge?**

**Two: What seems like a better plot… **_**My Soul's Music **_**which is basically where Max is getting tired of her life and decides to do something new, so she takes piano lessons and Fang turns out to be the piano instructor… nuff said. Or should I write**_** Maxerella**_** where it's basically the same story of Cinderella except it has more romance, spark, and of course humor. **

**Three: Am I going overboard with the stories? Do you think working on three stories is a little too much?**

**Answer… please?**

**Tell me your thoughts by reviewing… or "commenting"… no I am going to stick with reviewing.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	2. What You Don't Know Can't Hurt You

**Okay, well I have all the results and I guess I already know who Iggy is going to end up with… damn the votes were so close! Ella: 10 and Nudge:6 so I am so sorry for people that voted for Niggy, but I am happy to say there will be some of that in this story. So don't worry Niggy lovers!**

**Also, I am already working on a chapter for My Soul's Music but I won't post it any time soon because I am already working on three stories. Once I finish "What Makes You Beautiful" I will post it.**

**Anyway, I am so thrilled from all the reviews I have gotten for this story! I was just chilling and reading one of TMI's fanfics when suddenly I get 59 notifications popping up everywhere telling me I have mail. Seriously guys, your reviews make my day!**

**Sorry about the long Authors Note…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**Runaway Baby**

**/RB*/**

I walked through the crowd, bumping into multiple sweaty, screaming, and extremely obnoxious girls to get to where I finally wanted to be. I put my hand on Ella's shoulder and spun her around to face me. "Come on, we are going home!" I yelled over the crappy music they were playing on the cheap stereos. Seriously, who owned this crap? Couldn't they at least afford a decent stereo?

_Or a decent singer…_

"Why?" Ella giggled and started dancing with a red headed girl that was wearing shoes that looked like it could kill someone. "The party is just getting started! Besides, I met a new friend!" Ella motioned her head towards the Redhead Wonder. The girl looked at me with cold icy blue eyes.

I shivered and started tugging Ella towards the exit. "I don't have time for this crap, come on Ella!" I whined like a bitch. Yes I know, I was probably being obnoxious but not as annoying as that little group over there at the corner that was literally fanning themselves and staring at every single guy in this room. I had to get out of this place and I had to get out now.

"Why don't you go ahead and get a head start? I'll just stay here for a while." Ella snatched her arm back and started skipping back to the redhead. The redheaded bitch just glared at me and smirked, linking her arm with Ella as the presumed their little "dance off" and leaving me behind just standing there like an idiot.

I growled softly under my breath and turned around just to bump into some idiot who obviously needed to get glasses because he didn't know where the fuck he was going, causing me to spill drink all over my dress. "What the fuck? You dickhead, can't you watch where you're going? Now look what you've done! You're paying for this dress!" The words came tumbling out of my mouth before I realized who I was talking to.

"Dude, take a chill pill." I heard his velvety voice fill my ears. I looked up and met his dark eyes. Seriously, those things were so dark I couldn't tell if he had pupils or not. His hands were holding my arms making sure I didn't fall, but even after that when I stepped away he kept them on me. He had really strong hands…

I snapped out of my trance and pushed him away from me. "No, I will not take a _chill pill_!" I spat in his face. "Now get out of my way you idiot."

"Idiot? Oh please, don't act like such a kindergartener. What are you going to start calling me stupid and claim I have cooties?" Fang mocked.

"Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people." I snorted.

"Aw, don't be that way… _Maximum_." Fang smirked and raised his hand to hold mine.

I didn't bother asking how he knew my name. Instead, I slapped his hand away from me before he could grab mine and grabbed him by the shoulder, yanking him closer. "Listen you cocky prick, I have one last nerve and _you are getting on it_." I growled in his ear. "Now you better step away before I beat your pretty little ass to the ground."

I pushed him away and started walking to the ladies room, ignoring everyone's gaping looks. Once I reached there, I slammed the door shut and locked it. Looking in the mirror, I frowned at the big red stain covering the front of my dress. I didn't bother trying to clean it up. It was there and never coming out. Ella was going to kill me now.

I groaned and sat on the toilet seat. I flinched at the sound of the knocking… more like banging. "Who is it?" I said tiredly.

"It's me, Ella!" Obviously, it was a guy trying to sound like a girl. I immediately recognized who it was though. I bounced off the toilet seat and opened the door, looking straight at Ari.

"Ari, what are you doing here?" I smiled.

"I knew you really weren't going to the library with Ella on a Saturday night so I kind of investigated around and found out someone was throwing a birthday party here." Ari shrugged.

See, Ari had caught us planning a girls night out at our apartment and he asked where we were going and because Ella is so great at lying, she said- and I quote- _The Library_. Yes, Ari and I shared an apartment but it is not what you think you dirty little ducklings. Ari was my brother. I mentally gagged at the thought of us getting hitched and renting out own place. Seriously though, the only reason we got our own place was because I was turning nineteen and Ari was _finally_ eighteen so we got and earned a little cash. We combined our savings and bought an apartment, away from our abusive father. Our father had gone coo coo in the head when our mom died and ever since then… nothing was worth living for him anymore.

"What happened to your dress?" He frowned and looked down at my dress.

"Stupid ass Ride didn't watch where he was going and got my drink all over me." I mumbled, scratching the stain with my finger nail.

"Fang?" Ari gasped. "The Fang Ride?" He clapped his hands and squealed.

Let's just say that Ari has a… feminine side of himself.

That feminine side showed up way more than his masculine side. I was a little bit worried for him actually.

"Ari, calm down." I laughed. "But seriously, can I borrow your jacket or something so I can hide this shit?" I pointed at the front of my dress.

"Yeah, sure." He quickly took off his sweatshirt and handed it over to me.

"Thanks." I smiled at him but he just waved his hand. He was eyeing of the girls from the crowd and was walking towards her. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed my bag, leaving the bathroom.

I looked around the dance floor, searching for a sign of red hair and/or black hair at least. Once I found Ella's silver sparkly dress I started walking towards her. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so she can face me when I realized… that wasn't Ella's face.

"Oops, my bad!" I backed away and laughed nervously. "Thought you were someone else!"

The girl looked at me weirdly then went back to dancing.

Damn it, where is that Ella?

"Looking for someone?" I heard _his_ voice behind me, his breath hitting my ear which made me shiver. In a bad way, of course… psh…

What are we talking about?

Oh right, the douche was right behind me.

"What's it to you?" I flipped my hair and shrugged his hand off my shoulder.

"Can't a guy be a little curious?" He laughed like the scum bag he is.

I turned around and pinched his arm. He yelped and held his arm, examining the dent that I had made in his olive skin that I made with my nail. "Curiosity killed the cat." I spat out harshly in his face.

"Come on, don't be such a bitch." Fang glared at me.

"Sorry, it seems that you bring out that special side of me." I sighed and twirled my hair. "Looks like you're out of luck if you were targeting me as your next slut to bang."

"So you are saying that my charms don't work on you?" Suddenly Fang's eyes were shining with something that looked a little mischievous. I was suddenly getting nervous.

"You're as close to having charms as you are impressing me." I scoffed.

"What about my brains? Don't girls like the brains?" He smiled his dazzling pearly whites at me.

"If your brain were chocolate, it wouldn't fill an M&M!" I exclaimed and then turned around to leave.

I started walking away but I heard his footsteps following me. I sighed and turned around to face him _once again_ and pinched the bridge of my nose, closing me eyes. "Listen, I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?"

Fang just smirked and shook his head. "Nope." He popped the _p_ and crossed his arms. "I am helping you with whatever the hell you are doing right now."

What the hell is this guy's problem?

A thought suddenly popped into my head. I smiled and put on my amazing act.

"Hmmm, you know you are kind of interesting." I purred and leaned into him. "Maybe you can give me your number and we can talk some time."

I saw his eyes widen and I couldn't help feeling joy overcome me.

"Y-y-yeah." He stuttered and quickly grabbed a napkin from the snack bar and looked around for something to write with.

"Just add your number to my phone." I whispered in his ear and handed him my phone.

He gave me back his phone once he added himself as a contact. I looked at the name and saw he named himself _the one and only, Fang Ride _and I frowned at his self-conceitedness.

"Call me." He said and finally walked away.

_Thank God!_

* * *

I walked into my room and threw on a tank top and baggy sweat pants, throwing my hair into a messy pony tail. Finally I got out of those annoying heels and wore my bunny slippers instead.

"Max!" I heard Ella screech. Did I mention that Ella moved in with us? No? Well, now you know.

"What?" I yelled back and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked for something appetizing to eat.

"How the hell did you get Fang's number?" I heard her squeal and suddenly out of nowhere she jumped from behind me and I saw that she was holding my phone.

"Ella," I groaned. "You know I just asked for his number so he could leave me alone. I wasn't really going to call him. He is an annoying prick and is practically a man whore."

Ella gasped but then looked at me confusingly. "He is not! He is hot, cute, sensitive, smart…"

I shook my head. "Smart? Judging by the old saying, 'What you don't know can't hurt you,' he's practically invulnerable!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"You are so mean." Ella stomped out of the kitchen with my phone. "Do you mind if I call him?"

"Yes, I freaking mind!" I shouted and snatched my phone away once I caught up with her.

"What if he calls you?"

"He doesn't have my number."

"If he gets it?"

"I will tell him to fuck off."

Ella gripped my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "YOU HAVE THE HOTTEST SINGER WANTING TO TALK TO YOU AND POSSIBLY BECOME YOUR BOYFRIEND AND YOU TRY TO GET RID OF HIM?"

"I have the most annoying self-centered son of a bitch trying to become my fuck buddy!" I threw my hands up in the air. "That cocky prick needs to be gotten rid of!"

Ella gasped and put her hand to her heart.

I groaned and pushed stomped over to my room. "Whatever, I'm going to bed." I mumbled.

Once I crawled into bed my phone started ringing. Damn it…

I looked at the caller ID.

_The one and only, Fang Ride._

…

HOW THE HELL DID HE GET MY NUMBER?

* * *

**So…how do you like it so far?**

**Reviews really make my day and make me smile like a giddy smurf! I don't know why I said that!**

**Aw, what the fuck, just review… please? :)**

**Here2Stay4Ever**


	3. You're Not The Perfect Idiot

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys! Seriously, I feel so freaking happy and giddy right now.**

**I updated my Profile…**

**God be with you if you read it.**

**This one reviewer said I should change the rating to M because of language, but I am afraid I am not going to do that because I was told that you can rate a fanfic "T" if it has language and all that other stuff. Although, yes I know this, I sometimes go a little overboard with the cussing. But that's just me! So, I am sorry if you aren't a fan of "swearing" because I do that… a lot.**

**Also, I forgot to warn you guys… This story is probably going to be OOC :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**Runaway Baby**

**/RB*/**

_What the hell _is wrong with this guy? Is he doing this on purpose just to annoy me? You know what, I bet he is! That little tartar sauce nugget! No wait, that isn't a good nickname for him. Oh, I know one! _Dick_.

I groaned and answered the phone.

"Hello, this is _I don't care what you have to say_ and I am either busy right now, or just ignoring you. I am probably ignoring you. So please, leave a message after the loud piercing screams you are about to hear, and then go back to your boring life and sulk while eating ice cream because no one wants to talk to you."

Then I screamed a loud piercing scream and the line went dead. I did a fist pump and laughed because he had hung up and now had a bleeding ear. Oh poor baby, it's probably infected now.

"Oh my god, what's wrong and who died?" Ella came running into my room with a baseball bat.

"Ella for crying out loud put that damn bat away!" I hated that bat. It reminded me of bad memories. Like that time when I came back home really late and Ella thought I was an intruder because the front door was locked and I had to climb through the window. She kept smacking me with the damn thing and the next day I had bruises all over. She still keeps apologizing for that day… but I will never accept it because that thing hurts like a mother fucker. "Nobody is dead and nothing is wrong!"

Ella snorted and threw the bat into the hallway and sat next to me on my bed. "Then why did you scream?"

"This is why." I sighed and gave her my phone. She listened to the message I gave him and she started laughing really hard.

"You…" Gasp. "Are…" Snort. "So…" Hiccup. "Mean!" Burp. "Excuse me!"

"You are excused." I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously though, why don't you just talk to him? At least see what he wants from you!" Ella punched my arm.

"He wants a free one night stand." I glared at particularly nothing.

"That is not true!" Ella began explaining why I should give Fang a chance. Like how loyal or how funny he is. I gagged at every adjective she explained him to be.

"Ella," I grabbed her shoulders and made her face me. I started talking real slowly so she would understand. "I. Will. Not. Give. That. Idiot. A. Chance. To. Get. In. My. Pants."

"Max, just listen to him! Maybe he doesn't want to get in your pants! Even though he would never use a girl like that." Ella giggled and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. Probably fantasizing about him.

"Did you hear what he was saying in his song?" I shrieked. Seriously, he has all these girls brainwashed from his beauty that they don't even notice what kind of shallow bastard he really is.

"He was saying that he…" Ella's shoulders sagged. "Oh."

Finally, someone understood!

"You're jealous that he never wrote you a love song!" She snapped her fingers. "I finally got it now! You're jealous!"

What?

"No!" I gasped. "You are way off, honey."

Ella shook her head and went _tsk tsk tsk_. She rubbed her index finger on top of her other finger, indicating that she was saying "Shame on you." I just groaned and slapped myself.

"Why are you slapping yourself?" Ella had a trace of worry in her voice.

"I don't know!" I shouted.

"Max, get a hold of yourself!" Ella grabbed my own hand away from my face and slapped me.

Hard.

Three times.

"What the fuck, Ella?" I whined. I was starting to sound like a whiny bitch but honestly I didn't give a crap right now.

"Language!" I heard the front door open and then shut. I jumped out of my bed and walked into the living room.

"Hey Ari…" My smile fell when I noticed Ari's arm around some redhead. No wait, not just any redhead. _The_ redhead.

Ari eyed me and led the redhead to his room. She was staring at me smugly, and was smirking. Like she won something that I didn't. What the hell is that for?

Before he closed the door behind them, he wrapped his tie around the doorknob. I knew what that meant. It was our little way of warning each other _don't bother me… I have company_. Ella doesn't really use it that much, but let me tell you. I never use it. I never have company.

I shook my head in disgust and went back to my room. Ella was still sitting on my bed, raising an eyebrow at me. "So?"

She probably noticed my confused expression so I just filled her in with one word.

"Skank." I rolled my eyes.

"Ahh…" Ella nodded. "Do you know who it is this time?"

"Your little 'friend' the Redhead Wonder." I snorted and placed my phone on my night stand.

"Lissa?" Ella gasped. "What is she doing with Ari?"

Lissa. That name sounded familiar. _Lissa_.

It was the birthday girl! The one that had Fang's face on her cake.

"I don't know, but let me tell you. I hate her. I don't know why but she looks at me like we are competing and she is winning but I have no idea…"

"You are just paranoid." Ella laughed. "She is really nice. You should get to know her… maybe we could have a girl's day out or something!"

I sighed. I didn't want to hang out with that Lissa girl. She scared the shit out of me.

Just then, my phone vibrated against the wood of my nightstand. I groaned and grabbed my phone turning it on to see the name The one and only Fang Ride. I groaned again.

"Is he calling you again?" Ella laughed.

"Nope." I said, popping the _p_. "Text."

Ella squealed and tried taking my phone away from me. I stood on my bed and made sure it was out of her reach. "Ella stop bothering me!"

"Read it out loud!" She stomped her foot.

"Hey," I scowled at her. "There are people living under us!"

"Quit stalling and read it, Max!" Ella growled like the evil kitten she is.

I frowned and looked at the text.

_Hey, quit ignoring me, Maximum. Maybe we can meet up somewhere. Seriously did my charm dissolve or something? Am I left with nothing?_

I snorted at his stupid text. "He is asking me if we can meet up."

"Say yes!" She squealed.

Instead, I wrote:

_You can't say that you have absolutely nothing! After all, you have inferiority!_

I smirked at my response and send it.

"What did you send?" Ella started tugging on my shirt.

"Oh just a stupid witty insult to minimize his ego and maximize his brain." I giggled to myself. "He probably doesn't even know what inferiority means."

"What?" Ella screeched and started jumping onto my bed so she could take my phone away.

My phone vibrated again and I read.

_Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Just answer me. Do you want to meet up?_

"Hey, Ella." I said teasingly. "He is asking me for my answer. What do I say?"

"Yes!" Ella gasped. "Yes, say yes!"

I really didn't want to say yes but I remembered my oath that I had made to myself at the party… _I was going to show him that women are so much more than just toys._

I smirked to myself and responded to his text.

_Yeah, but leave your ego behind please. He takes up to much space._

* * *

"Ella not too much!" I swatted away the mascara brush that Ella was trying to poke my eye with. Okay, she was trying to apply mascara but my whiny-bitchy self wouldn't let her.

"Why not?" She moaned and tried to jab me with the torcher device again.

"I don't want him to think that I actually care about this shit— and don't try to give me a top with no neckline I am sticking with the halter top; I don't want to show any cleavage! I'm a fucking woman not a sex object that guys can gawk over!"

"We really need to do something about your over use of swear words." Ella shook her head and started applying some blush.

"I'm fine the way I am, I don't need fixing." I complained.

"Whatever, Max." Ella put away the blush and smiled. "You are now finished.

I wasn't wearing anything special; just a red halter top and skinny jeans with black ballet flats. I just had a tad bit of makeup because whenever Ella tried putting on more I just slapped the makeup away.

She called me stubborn.

I am _not_ stubborn.

The doorbell rang and Ella had to make sure she straightened every section of my hair, and added a red headband on the top of my head before finally letting me answer the door.

But I was too late. I walked to the living room to see Lissa in nothing but my brothers gray t-shirt and her red hair was messed up. Her makeup was also smudged a little. Damn her and her hotness.

Yes, I admit. She was pretty.

That's one of the reasons I hate her.

She was batting her eyelashes and trailing her finger down his arm. My brother was nowhere in sight so of course he didn't know what was going on. Fang was just smiling. Dick.

I cleared my throat and Lissa jumped away from Fang. Then she smirked at me and walked closer to Fang, trailing her finger on his jaw this time. She was touching him but she was staring at me, looking at me like I lost and she won.

What the hell was that look _for_?

Fang pushed Lissa away with just one flick of his shoulder and smiled at me, leaving Lissa gaping. Hah, bitch.

"You look great…" Fang put his arm around me. I kept it there because for some particular reason I felt like showing off… too Lissa. I stared at her and this time, I smirked like I won something and she just gaped like a fish.

Once we were out of the apartment though, I shrugged my shoulder and his arm fell.

"No touching." I sneered.

"Well, I was thinking ice cream." Fang ignored me but didn't touch me.

"Yeah, ice cream sounds nice." I tried my best not to say something mean, but I had to bite my lip so hard.

After I finished my mint chocolate chip ice cream and devoured the cone, Fang asked me something. "How am I doing? I'm not good with the dating stuff."

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to at least crack one joke about him. Or at least insult him.

"Well judging by what other people say…"

He looked at me worriedly. "What do other people say?"

"People say that you are the perfect idiot. I say that you are not perfect but you are doing all right." I guffawed. I couldn't help it.

He just kept glaring at me as I laughed so hard I started snorting.

"That was not necessary, Maximum." He crossed his arms.

"God should've known it wasn't necessary to bring you into this world." I muttered as we started walking in no certain direction.

"You know, Maximum. I like you." Fang smiled.

What the hell? He wasn't supposed to like me! And how did he know my name? No one ever calls me Maximum! Where the hell did he get my number?

"Shut up," I mumbled. "How do you know my name anyway?"

"I have my own ways." Fang winked at me and I stopped walking.

"Let me guess… you have your own ways finding other peoples numbers too?" I started tapping my foot against the ground and I crossed my arms. He just nodded and continued to walk.

"Do you want to call it a night or just do something else?" Fang asked.

"It's getting dark." I sighed. "Just take me home."

We walked in an uncomfortable silence.

Once we reached my apartment he smiled at me. Not smirked, smiled. "Good night Maximum." He whispered and kissed my cheek.

"It's just Max." I breathed out.

"Okay…" Fang grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Goodnight, Max."

I shivered at the touch of his cold lips touching my skin.

"Goodnight, Fang."

Once I was inside, I cursed as many swear words I could think of. I even made some up.

What the flubber-turd-butt-nugget is wrong with me?

* * *

**Lol, she made her own cuss word… I think I'm going to do that:**

**Please review you stick-digging-mushroom-pooping-cheese-eating-turd-morphing-unicorn-horns-wing-alamode-in-your-ass-pie-flubber!**

**Sorry…**

**Anyway, I would really like to see some cusswords you guys come up with! I might even mention my favorite one on my next chapter…**

**So please review if you have a cuss word or if you just want to ramble on to your heart's content because you have nothing better to do.**

**Jk!**

**Here2Stay4Ever**


	4. Yes You Can Explain In Your Will

**Here: Hey guys! Thank you all for being patient and I have to admit I was slacking a bit on the beta part and choosing people. A lot of people volunteered and I appreciate that a lot but unfortunetley I couldn't choose all of you! So I kind of battled myself about who was going to be my beta because so much people PM'd me! Finally, I found out that my best friend in real life AND FF . Net is a beta! So because I trust her so much, she is now my beta. She has worked on a lot of stories and is very good so hopefully you can see that.**

**Red: Haha sucka's, she chose me!**

**Here: Red... *scold***

**Red: *shrinks away***

**Here: Alright then, let me stop babbling and get on with the story!**

* * *

**Runaway Baby**

**/RB*/**

"So how did the date go? Did you guys hold hands? Did he touch your shoulder? Did he kiss you? Do you still think he is a jerk? Douche? Because he totally isn't! You shouldn't listen to rumors and stuff because he is probably the nicest person I can think of!"

Ella continued to bombard me with questions and obviously thinking he was her prince charming, she was dellusional.

"Ella, honey, shut the fuck up." I said nicley, but in no way intended it to be. Ella wasn't the only one getting on my nerves. Lissa, is her name, wouldn't stop giving me the stink eye from across the room. Ari was to occupied with his Black Op's match to notice anyway and it was giving me the creeps. "He just kissed my-"

"Oh my goodness!" I heard the squeaky voice that I absolutley dreaded behind me. I craned my neck to the side to see what was going on and saw the most unpleasant site I have ever dreaded to see. "Ari, you are going to call me right?" Lissa linked her arm around Ari's neck when he opened the door to his room and pouted, batting her eyelashes.

I mentally gagged when Ari answered her and kissed her cheek. I know Ari was a sucker for girls and I usually understood and was there for him to talk about his "obsession" but Lissa wasn't a girl. She was a cold hearted reptile with blue eyes and red hair.

"Max, let's go to my room and you have to spill all the deets!" Ella wrapped her fingers and dig her nails into my wrist which made me squeak in pain. Yes, squeak. She started pulling me towards her room.

"Ella, I already told you there is nothing to tell!" I yanked back my hand away from her but she gave me the look that I knew best in the world.

_I'm trying to get you away from this bitch._

Ah yes. The _I'm trying to get you away from this bitch_ look was very popular in our dictionary. We used it all the time but what made me confused was that I thought Ella liked Lissa and it sure looked like it at the party when they started wipping their hair back and forth to Willow Smith's song.

Once we were in her room she shut the door, pushed me on the bed and blurted out a sentence that left me speechless.

"I told Fang." She stiffened up her elbows and straightened her posture. She was trying to look confident but apparently that wasn't really working out for her because it was written all over her face that she was scared to death from what I was about to do to her.

"Told Fang what..." I silently prayed to god hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

"We planned the whole thing." Ella's voice got smaller and her shoulders started to hunch.

"Who planned what?" I said more sternly and louder. I got off her bed, puffed out my chest, and crossed my arms across my chest wanting to scare Ella more. I think I had magical powers because instantly Ella started backing away and talking very fast.

"I finally had the chance to talk to Fang at the party so we kind of started hanging out and stuff. Then I noticed that he kept looking at you the entire time so I asked him why. He said he thought you looked really pretty and that you weren't falling to his feet like the other girls and you had confidence which made him think you were attractive and then I told him I was your sister and he asked me to ask you to ask you out for him and then I was like _ding_ better idea, how about I hide so Max can come looking for me? Then he said, that is a great idea so he did just that and he came back looking defeated so I gave him your number so he can ask you out because I knew you would say no to him if he wanted your number and I really wanted you to get to know him and say yes and please don't kill me!"

I stood there with my mouth gaping. I didn't understand not one thing besides _Please don't kill me_. "Ella, please calm down and talk slower." I blinked, my mouth still ajar.

"I gave Fang your number so he could ask you out." She said more slowly and this time she put her hands in front of her face as if I were to punch the shit out of her.

Which I was.

"Elllllllllllllllllllla!" I roared and started chasing her around the room. She left her room and ran to the dining area. She got to one side of the table and I stood on the other side of the table, breathing like a bull.

"I can explain-"

"Oh, you can explain." I smiled and Ella calmed down a bit. "In your will!"

"AHH!" Ella shrieked.

"Woah, woah, what is going on?" Ari wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me off the ground. "Max calm down."

"How can I calm _down_ when I am being carried _up_!" Ha...Ha...

"Wow, Max." Ari sighed. "Lame." I frowned because I had thought that was a really good one...

"Just put me down, Ari." I groaned and clawed on his arms.

"Jesus christ!" Ari dropped me and I fell on the ground. I got up, dusted myself and looked up at Ella.

"Now, where was I?" I smiled sinisterly.

Ella whimped but just as I was about to pounce on her again Ari dragged me to my room and looked me in my closet. "Hey!" I pounded on the door, scratched, clawed, and punched the wooden square blocking me from earning my revenge.

"I won't let you out until you calm down, Max!" Ari snickered from the other side.

"I will evenge!" I roared and started pounding on the door.

"Yeah, yeah." I heard Ari mutter. "Hey Ella, can you order fries with that?"

"You guys are getting take-out food?" I whimpered, wanting to get a taste of a greasy fry. "I want some."

"You have to calm down first." Ari laughed and I heard him walking away from the door, leaving me all alone in the darkness...

"Wait, no please!" I started banging harder. "I'm calm, I'm calm! Come back!"

"Will you let me explain?" I heard Ella's voice shout from far away.

"Yes..." I groan.

"I didn't hear you!"

Damn it, does she have to make everything so complicated? "Yes!" I shout louder this time. The door knob of my closet started wiggling and I clapped to myself, wanting to be out of here faster than you can say _Fuck you, Ella_.

She opened the door and I stepped out, breathing in the fresh air. "You know I'm clastrophobic, guys." I pouted.

Ella rolled her eyes and said, "What do you want from McDonalds?"

I smiled having memorized my order. "Two big macs, everything but no pickles, large fries, Cherry Berry Chiller, and can I have vanilla ice cream in a cup for dessert?"

Ari laughed as he wrote down my request. "Where do you put it all?" He eyed me up and down.

I ran my hands up and down my waist trying to look sultry, I titled my head back. "I have my ways." Then I winked at Ella.

"No seriously, tell me!" Ella nudged my side with her elbow.

"Fast metobalism, I guess." I shrugged.

"Damn..." Ella muttered. "You are so lucky. I have the slowest metobalism ever! That's why I have to order a stupid salad all the time."

"Just work out."

"Whatever..." Ella played with a strand of her hair. "I wish I were you."

Be careful what you wish for, honey.

* * *

I licked my dry lips and ignored the burning in my gut. My breathing started coming out in short gasps and I felt a trickle of sweat trail down my forehead. I started picking up the pace, loving the feel of my thoughts becoming a blur. Forgetting everything.

I closed my eyes, the wind blowing back my hair out of my face. I was enjoying everything until I heard _him_.

"Max?" A voice called out.

I bit my lip and started running faster.

"Max!"

I clenched my fists, picking up the pace.

"Max, wait up!"

By now I was sprinting.

A hand gripped my shoulder and I had no other choice but to slow down or he would have fell.

I should have kept running.

Fang started running next to me and the first thing I noticed? He was shirtless. I gulped and tried my hardest not to look.

"What brings you out here?" Fang asked. He was slightly out of breath which mean't he must have been jogging for a while too.

"I like running." I shut my eyes tightly. "Make's me forget about everything." I forced out of my mouth, hoping he gets the hint to leave me the hell alone so I could just go back to happy land.

"Yeah, same here." He didn't get the hint.

"Just running here alone make's me feel alive, you know?" He had to get the hint now!

"Yeah, I know." Dumb-ass.

I stopped running and saw that he had also stopped and looked back at me. Then, I noted the smirk he was wearing.

He did get the hint... that little bastard.

"What's wrong, Max?" I could tell he was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

Oh he was going to get it. "Nothing I was just thinking that maybe we could do this again? You know, jogging together? Then we could hang out after or something?"

He widened his eyes. "I jog alone... this was only a one time thing." Fang's voice shook. He obviously wanted me to get the hint that he didn't want to jog with me because he jogs alone.

He should have thought of that before he pissed me off.

"Yeah, yeah I know, but I really like jogging with you." This time it was my turn to smirk.

"You know what?" Fang smiled and stepped closer to me. "I think that is a great idea." He leaned forward and I silently cursed myself when he planted a kiss on my jaw and I sighed.

Very loud.

He chuckled and whispered in my ear, "Let's play a game."

I didn't want him to see I was about to crouch down and kiss his feet any moment so I did what I do best.

Insult him.

"Let's play horse." I pushed him away and glared. "I'll be the front end and you be yourself."

"Ouch," He laughed and brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I was actually thinking something else."

"Oh well what do you know, he does have a brain-" I mutter to myself but Fang intturupts.

"If I get you to fall in love with me, then you have to do one thing that I tell you to do and believe me it won't be simple." He smirked. "If you get me to fall in love with you, then I have to do on thing that you tell me to do."

"-a very small one!" I finish my sentence. "No way am I doing that!"

"Why, scared I'm going to win?" Fang teased.

I thought for a moment. There was no way in hell I would fall in love with a douche bag, I will probably find another guy that is way nicer and there is now way he would fall in love with me because he's him and I'm... me and if I keep playing hard to get he will get bored of me. He will eventually forget we ever agreed to play this game and we will go our seperate ways.

"Deal." I smirked and raise up my hand to shake his.

He grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him. He places his mouth on my ear and whispers two dreading words that send shivers up my spine.

"Game on."

* * *

**Here: Wooohooo!**

**Red: The "game on" thing was Here's idea but the actual game is alll me.**

**Here: Not true! I came up with it!**

**Red: Nuh uh! You're just jealous!**

**Here: Shut up!**

**Red: I can do whatever the fuck I want!**

**Here: This is my story!**

**Red: And without a beta it will be crap!**

**Here: *gasp* son of a-**

**PLEASE STAND BY.**


	5. I Guarantee You, I Have A Crush

**Here: Heyyooo, I just updated What Make's You Beautiful and I had been crying and listening to sad music when suddenly... the song Runaway Baby comes on and I'm like, I need to come my nerves and write something humoress. So here is a new update! *whoop whoop***

**Red: *rolls eyes***

**Here: What?**

**Red: *smirks* nuttin.**

**Here: *backs away slowly* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**Runaway Baby**

**/RB*/**

"I don't like him. I don't love him, dammit. He doesn't love me, and if he doesn't forget about the game we will be playing it for the rest of our lives! No one is going to fall in love! I have to show him that I don't love him so he could just forget about him." I growled and paced faster around the living room. Ari and Ella sat down, staring at each other with wide eyes- no doubt thinking I am going psychotic.

"Max, it's just a game." Ella laughed with Ari. I gasped and looked at them unbelievably. They just kept laughing at me at a serious time like this!

I scowled and sat down on the couch. "How can you be laughing at a serious time like this?" I repeated my thought out loud this time. "He is trying to get me to fall in love with him-"

"I think," Ella interrupted me and smirked. Holy shit, she was going to accuse me of something, I know that look! "Max is scared shitless because she is falling for Fang."

I gasped, producing a face of horror, "How dare you say such words to me!" I placed my hand on my heart and clutched my T-shirt.

"Max," Ari sighed and placed his forefinger and thumb on the bridge of his nose, clearly looking stressted out. "the only reason you would be scared is because you are going to lose."

I unclutched my hand from my shirt and sighed, sinking in the couch. I replayed Ari's sentence in my head a thousand times before closing my eyes and groaning. "I don't want to!"

"You have no control over who you love, Max." Ella crossed her legs and leaned forward. "You have control over crushes, but not love. It doesn't work like that, Max."

I was acting a little like a spoiled brat at the moment, thinking that everything can work the way I want it. "Yes, but your brain is part of the decision too!"

"Yes, but your body knows first, then your brain slowly starts to figure it out." Ari pointed out.

"Exactly," Ella smirked and leaned back.

I stood there, gaping at the two of my roomates. I came seeking for help, and they just made me even more paranoid. "So you guys are saying that I don't have control over my own body?" I shrieked.

"Oh my jesus, Max!" Ella laughed and gripped my shoulders, shaking me. "Understand me, will you? You do have control over your body but not its attraction."

I stood there with my mouth agape, not wanting to understand what she is saying but trust me, hah, I know exactly what she means. "Ella, thats not problem... just don't look, feel, taste, smell, touch, or be near him." I smile triumphly.

"Max, it doesn't work that way-" Ella was interrupted by Ari.

"Fine," Ari stood up and clapped his hands once, "We will give you one week, okay? 7 days to see if you have a _crush_ on him. Here, let me write down the symptoms."

"Alright, Dr. Ari-"

"Don't go there," he said without looking away from the paper that he was writing on. Once he was done he gave it to me to look at it.

_1. You catch yourself smiling_

_2. You can't look at the person_

_ think about them while getting dressed in the morning_

_4. You realize you miss them_

_5. You can't concentrate on work_

_6. You pictured what your children will look like_

_7. You get jealous about odd things_

"I garruntee you, I do not have a crush on him." I snorted.

* * *

**DAY 1**

They really think I have a crush on him? Hah, he is kind of entertaining to insult though.

I looked up at the mirror to apply my eyeliner when I caught myself smiling.

**DAY 2**

I groaned when I woke up to sunlight. What the fuck? I got up and closed my curtains but not before I saw Fang jogging. He smiled and waved at me.

I closed my curtains tight, not wanting to look at him.

**DAY 3**

I threw on my leather jacket and thought about what Ella thought. _What if my body falls in love with him? I don't want it to! Damn I have to really stop thinking about him!_

**DAY 4**

I turned off my lamp and got comfortable in my bed. I sighed and closed my eyes. I wonder if I will talk to Fang again. I realized that I actually missed messing with him. It was fun and I missed it.

**DAY 5**

I opened my laptop, thinking it was time to update my story on fanfiction. I sighed and opened a new document. I started typing but realized it was all jiberish.

"Come on, concentrate damn it!"

**DAY 6**

I looked at the mirror and pursed my lips. I never thought of what would happen when I grow up. What if I end up loving Fang and we get hitched? I wonder what our kids would look like...

**DAY 7**

Why didn't Fang text me for so long? What if he was seeing another girl? I felt like something punch my gut.

Jealousy.

* * *

"I garruntee you, I have a crush on him!" I sobbed.

"Aw, Max its okay." Ella giggled and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"Why are you laughing?" I gasped and pushed away from Ella.

She just kept laughing, "Last week you said the exact same words except you said you _didn't_ have a crush on him." She covered her mouth, trying to contain her laughter.

"You think this is funny?" I wiped my tears and glared at her.

Ari walked into the living room with an apple. He took a big bite and said, "Yeah," with his mouth still full.

"Dick," I muttered and sat down on the couch. He sat next to me and held the apple in front of my face, offering me a bite. "Get that shit away from me." I mumbled and pushed his hand away. He shrugged and took another big bite from it.

"Anyway," Ella rolled her eyes. "You should just give him a chance. Maybe he will change for you if he really wants to be with you."

I thought for a moment. I had heard stories of "playboys" changing for girls that they loved. _That's only in stories though_, I thought bitterly. "Ella, that doesn't happen in real life."

"Maybe it can!" Ella squealed.

"Can we stop talking about this?" I moaned and put my face in the pillow. "Talk about something else, this subject makes me want to puke."

"Okay, I invited Iggy over." Ella smiled brightly. I raised my face from the pillow, groaned, and fell back down. "Okay..." Ella beamed. "I also invited Nudge." She winked and my heart started pounding.

She didn't.

"Dylan...Sam...Lissa...Brigid...JJ...Tess..." Ella kept naming all of her friends. (Hated all of them) and then said something that made me break a sweat. "Congratulations guys, we are hosting a party!" Ella clapped.

She did.

"Ella, you didn't consult me or Ari to see if we would agree?" I gasped and threw my pillow at her.

"I said yes!" Ari threw his apple core at me.

"Ew!" I picked the apple core and placed it on the coffee table. "And why didn't you ask me?" I pouted.

"Two against one," Ella shrugged. "Your vote wouldn't even count."

I sneered.

"Oh, and uh, I invited Fang." Ella smirked.

"Whaaaat?" I shrieked. "What is wrong with you, you-you- you traitor!" I stood up and pointed at her accusingly.

Ari rolled his eyes and stood up, dusting his pants off for some odd reason, and scoffed, "Max if we left it to you to tell him you had a crush on him, it would take years."

"My point exactly," I mumbled.

"The party starts at exactly eight o'clock so come on, make over time!" Ella squealed and I moaned. "Shut up," she pushed me towards her room. "I have the perfect dress for you!"

"The party starts in three hours." I started looking for excuses to get out of this _Makeover session with barbie_ as I like to call it.

"You need three hours to look sexy." Ella shoved me onto the chair and I gasped. She just basically called me ugly!

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Not that you are pretty already, but now we are going to make you look irresistable!" She opened her makeup bag.

"Yayy..." I grumbled.

"Party time!" Ella squealed and dragged me towards the mirror to see myself. I gasped at the sight. That wasn't me...

"That isn't me." I furrowed my eyebrows. The only makeup I ever put on myself is eyeliner, _sometimes_, but now I had light black eyeshadow that gave me the smoky eyed look. Not to much to look goth, but not to little to look barley not there. There was a perfect amount. A little mascara and a little lip gloss, my hair striaghtened and curled at the ends, I looked amazing.

"Yes it is," Ella giggled.

I twirled in my dress and laughed. I actually felt like a girl! "I feel like such a girl..." I whispered and touched the black material of my dress. "I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you!" I hugged Ella and she gasped.

"DO NOT RUIN MY MASTERPEICE!" She screamed and instantly started fixing my hair and dress again.

I slapped her hands away and glared at her. "It's fine, Jesus, Ella."

"Do not use Jesus' name in vain!" Ari yelled from the living room and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, mom!" I yelled back.

"No put on your shoes." Ella gave me a pair of black sandals and I slipped them on. The doorbell rang and Ella squealed, running to the door as best as she could in white heels. Her white halter top dress that reached right above her knee's was so flowy... I stared at her dress as it blew when she ran.

"Max, snap out of it! I think you are drooling," Ari laughed and waved a hand in front of me.

"Sorry," I pointed at Ella's dress. "It's so mezmerizing."

"What about me?" Ari was wearing a red button up shirt and jeans. "Do I like good?"

"Dashing," I patted his back and went to see who Ella was talking to at the door.

"Max?" I stopped when I heard her say my name. My curiosity was to much, so I stepped behind the wall covering the hall from the living room and listened. "Yeah, I bet she looks super hot today."

Max growled quietly and clenched her fists.

"Oh yeah, she does." Ella giggled.

TRAITOR!

"You know, between me and you, I think she likes you." She said in a hushed whisper.

The fu...

"Don't tell her I said this... but I feel like I'm losing the fucking game." The male voice said, anger and frustration was dripping from his voice.

I covered my mouth with my hand.

Fang,

"She thinks she's losing too," Ella said quickly.

I swear to freaking god...

"You better charm her today." I swear I could hear Ella winking if that was even possible.

"Yeah, about that, think she would like this outfit?" Fang said and I heard him take off his jacket.

"Perfect!" Ella squealed. "Oh my god, I wonder how she will react to this!"

React to what? GAHHH I wanted to look!

"Okay, so listen at exactly nine o'clock I am going to play a love song on the stereo, 'kay? Then, you will ask her to dance and if she says no I want you to dance with another girl so she can get jealous or something. IF she says no. I gaurantee you, she will say yes." Ella whispered and I fumed with anger.

"Then she will insult me," Fang muttered.

"Whatever!" Ella hissed and I heard Fang jump.

I couldn't contain the laugh the bursted out of my mouth.

Fang said, "Max?" and I closed my eyes, showing myself in the hallway.

"Did you hear anything?" Ella said slowly.

"Nope," I shook my head. "I just laughed at something Ari said, but anyway, whatsup?" I nodded my head towards Fang.

"Nothing," Fang smirked.

I looked down at his shirt. It was black and said _Runaway Baby_ in orange. Fang walked down the hallway and into the living room, giving me a chance to see the back of his shirt.

It said, _I always win_.

I gulped.

Once everyone that Ella invited came (which was pretty much the whole neighborhood) she turned on the music and moved the couches, giving us a lot of space to dance.

She played, of course, songs that Fang sang and a couple songs from other artists. Then, the song I was dreading came on.

Lovesong, by ADELE.

Ari turned off the lights, only leaving some lights dim and started dancing with (gag) Lissa.

"Want to dance?" Fang whispered from behind me.

I smirked and turned around to hold his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist.

I then proceeded my plan.

"_Whenever I'm alone with you_..." I sang along, barely whispering. "_You make me feel like I am home again_..."

I felt Fang's hand grip tighter on my waist and I smiled against his shoulder.

"_However far away_..." I whispered in his ear. "_I will always love you_..."

He gulped.

"_However long I stay_..." His little plan was totally backfiring on him. "_I will always love you_.."

The last words of the song played,

"_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_..." I kissed right below his ear.

"_I will always love you_."

Once the song ended I pulled away from Fang and smiled innocently, "Thanks for offering to dance with me." Right as I was about to turn Fang grabbed me and pulled me against him.

"I saw you eavesdropping," Fang whispered to me. "Just remember Max, the words you told me the first day we met..."

I furrowed my eyebrows, not being able to remember.

"Curiosity killed the cat," He smirked and pinched my arm.

Fuck.

* * *

**Here: If you didn't notice, the shirt that Fang was wearing is the Image for this story ;)**

**...**

**Here: Red, remember what we agreed on? *glare***

**Red: That was all here's idea, do not give me any credit except for the extremely good spelling and grammer. *mumble***

**Here: *smirks***

**Here2Stay4Ever**


	6. You Don't Want Fish In Your Pants

**Here: So, this is the chapter where Max and Fang finally start to gain some kind of friendship, **_**finally**_**. **

**Red: It's only the 6th chapter.**

**Here: Whatever *scowls* I'm not really patient when it comes to Fax and I bet neither are my readers. **

**Red: Bleh.**

**Here: You are so nice to me (sarcasm)**

**Red: I stole your lollipop in 4th grade.**

**Here: THAT WAS YOU?!**

**Red: Okay-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride... or Febreeze. **

* * *

**Runaway Baby**

**/RB*/**

When the party ends, finally, I go to my room and finally take off my dress and shoes. While I was removing the makeup the Ella had so _gently _applied I thought about what happened tonight. The whole time Fang kept hanging around me, trying to start conversations and such. I kept myself from really getting into the feel of his subjects because I didn't want my body to think that I should actually have feelings for him.

I tried my best the whole night, making sure our conversations were short and making no sense. If a convo ever once slightly made its way to the emotional side of me I quickly changed the subject.

Once, I got so desperate when Fang started asking questions about my family that I volunteered to sing kareokee. Kareokee! It was embarrassing when everyone stared at me once I yelled, "My turn!" but all my nervousness vanished when I saw a song that made me want to jump in happiness.

Surely Fang had to leave me after that song, right?

xXx

_I scrolled the names of all the crappy songs that were on and stopped when I saw just the one I wanted. I smirked and got up on the stage winking at Fang before starting to sing._

I could stick around and get along with you, hello

It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello

You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party

Don't get too excited 'cause that's all you get from me, hey

_I wanted to squeal in delight when I saw Fang furrow his eyebrows and cross his arms, staring back at me with a smirk. He defitnetley understood the meaning of the song._

Yeah, I think you're cute,

but I really think that you should know

I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello

I'm not the kinda girl to get messed up with you, hello

I'ma let you try to convince me to, hello

It's alright, I'm getting dizzy, just enjoy the party

It's okay with me if you don't have that much to say, hey

Kinda like this game but there's something you should know

I just came to say hello, hey, hey

xXx

I was still shocked at how I earned the gut to get up and sing in front of Fang. I probably sounded terrible but the audience screamed otherwise. Fang was just staring off into space and didn't really have any emotion in his eyes after the song and I kept wondering if I went a little to far. Maybe I hurt his feelings, if he even had any.

Although I really couldn't say I was only paying attention to Fang at the party because I did stare suspiciously at Nudge. She was eyeing Iggy at one moment, then Ella at the other. That really got me thinking but I shoved my thoughts asside. If Nudge wanted me to know then she would tell me.

Once I finished wiping off my makeup I crinkled my nose at the smell of the apartment. Seriously, this was one of the reasons I hated throwing parties, or Ella throwing them in almost every case. I had to deal with cleaning and all of the crap because Ella and Ari wouldn't get their lazy asses off their beds and help me.

I groaned and went into the kitchen, opening the kitchen and pulling out a _Febreeze_ and went back into the living room. I sprayed tons everywhere I could think of. On the carpet, under the couch, on the curtains, in the middle of nowhere. I just had to get the damn smell out of here.

"Max, stop spraying the stupid thing and go to bed." Ari came out of the bathroom and walked into his room, his clothes still on and I think he wouldn't be changing into his pajamas any time soon because it looked like he was going to pass out.

"Whatever," I grumbled and right before he closed the door to his room I yelled, "Don't forget to change!"

He replied with, "I don't change, I just take it all off and sleep naked." He snickered and then shut the door.

Well there is another thought I won't be able to get out of my head tonight.

I went into my room and just before I turned off the light and started to crawl into my bed, my phone buzzed. I opened the new text message and read.

_Fun party but I want more. Tmrw? 6pm? -F_

My heart skipped a bit when I read the text. What does he mean, he wants more? Maybe he just wanted to hang out more. Yeah, that was defitnetely it but I couldn't stop myself from thinking, _what if he mean't _more_ more_. I quickly shook my head, laughing nervously at myself just for the sake of it and crawled into bed, but not before texting him back.

_Yeah. Where? Why? -M_

This two-questions-in-one-word-form was starting to creep me out so I didn't look at his reply, instead deciding to wait for tommorow to read it.

The next morning I woke up at nine at the smell of... peanut butter? I opened my eyes to see a spoon of it in front of me. I looked at the hand and slowly made my eyes up the persons arm, slowly meeting his neck and then his face. Yes, _his_ face.

"Why are you sitting on my bed holding a spoon of peanut butter?" I spit out and push him off my bed. Well, I _tried _to push him off but he didn't even move an inch. He sighed and stood up, throwing away the spoon in the trash bin next to my dresser.

"That proves that you didn't read my text." He pouted and I gasped, grabbing my phone and quickly scanning his text. Well, actually, texts. With an S.

_I just wanted to see you and I don't know, where do you want to go? -F_

_Max, you didn't answer. Where do you wanna go? -F_

_Okay, are you ignoring my texts or are you actually reading these? -F_

_Okay, I'm coming to your apartment with peanut butter tommorow to see if you actually read these. -F_

_*Pouts* Meanie. -F_

I giggled and threw my phone aside. I got out of bed and started looking through my closet. "How'd you get in?" I finally realized that he had no way in unless...

"Ella let me in." He said and stuffed his hands in his pockets, leaning against my closed door.

"Traitor," I muttered and then pulled out a red t-shirt and jeans. "Why is the door closed?" I said, eyeing the door and slightly panicing. When did he even come in? Did he rape me in the middle of the night? Oh, Max, shut up.

He smirked, "No reason." I think he was just doing that to scare the shit out of me. I hope. I sighed and went into my bathroom, closing the door behind me. I heard Fang's feet shuffling against my carpet but I couldn't see what he was doing obviously but it was worrying me. It wasn't Fang, it was the fact that no one besides Ella or Ari came into my room and I felt a little self concious.

I freshened up and wore my clothes. For no reason in paticular, not that it was for Fang or anyone else, I put lipgloss and made sure to pop in a mint in my mouth and checking if there was anything in my teeth before walking out.

I saw Fang looking threw my bookshelf. He chuckled at what he read at the back of a book.

"I like this book," He smiled and showed me the cover of _Maxine Rider _and I smiled back at him. It was one of my favorite books too. "I just find it a little weird that they have wings." He mumbled but I could still see the hint of smile touching his lips.

"It wasn't their fault." I huffed back.

Fang put the book back on the bookshelf and his hands found his pockets once again. He shuffled his feet and awkwardly looked around my room. I couldn't help the little flutter in my stomach when he gave me a small smile.

He was so cute when he was nervous.

"You can look around," I laughed at him and he just glared at me. I must have been still shaking with laughter because he started chuckling himself and soon we were both laughing out loud.

"What are we laughing at?" He giggled in a manly way, I have no idea how that was possible but he did. I just shook my head and sigh.

"I have no idea," I quickly changed the subject because he was making me nervous, just staring at me with those big dark eyes that I just loved so much. "So, what do you want to do today?" I raised my shoulders and offered some choices. "Movie, dinner?"

"Too cliche." He smirks and I try my best not to faint right there and then. I was never like this around him. I was probably acting like this because he was in my room. With me. Alone. "How about we go... ride a boat!" He suddenly gasps and I jump.

"Ride a boat?" I ask concerened. That offer came out of nowhere and I couldn't help but giggle a little at his ethusiasm.

"Yeah!" He claps his hands together. "I've only been on a boat twice in my whole life and that was like seven years ago!" He continues to run on and on about how fun and exciting it is, obviously trying to convince me to agree.

His face was too fucking adorable.

That's how we end up on private row boat that we rented. I wanted a speed boat but he thought we should take it slow. For some reason, it felt like he wasn't talking about only the boat.

And that made me sick to my stomach.

I tried to make my thoughts stop wandering in the deep end and Fang thankfully, helped when he stopped rowing and gasped, looking in the water. Seriously, he was like a seven year old in a nineteen year old guy's body when he wasn't flirting with girls.

I sat closer to him and looked down in the water and saw dozens of colorful fish. I laughed when I saw Fang ooh'ing and ahh'ing at them. Suddenly, one of them jumped out of the water and smacked me right in the face. This time it was time for Fang to laugh at me and I just glared.

He kept laughing and before I could stop myself I said, "How about you join the pretty fish?" and I was pushing him off the boat. He was too occupied in laughing to notice what I was doing but when he did he was already in the water.

I snorted with laughter when Fang spit out a gold fish that ended up in his mouth. He sneered at me and I covered my mouth, trying my hardest not to laugh but I ended up hurting my stomach holding it in so I just let it out.

"Shut up and help me out of the stupid water already!" He groaned and I hiccuped, finally stopping my laughter. I stretched out my hand and Fang grabbed it and he yanked, hard.

I shrieked and fell in the water. I swam my way back to the surface and Fang started chuckling, brushing away a wet strand of hair from my face. I glared at him but I couldn't ignore the electricity that stung my cheek. I must have came from Fang's fingers but that didn't make sense...

"Relax," He sighed. "We still have our boat." We both turned our heads and saw what seriously was probably the end of the world for me.

A bigger boat was towing away our small one. They must have not seen us in the water or something because the kept driving away. I gasped and starting swimming fast, Fang was right behind me laughing his ass off.

I stopped and turned around trying to ignore the freezing water that was now seeping through my underwear. I glared at Fang spitting out, "Are you seriously laughing?" I said harshly. "You idiot!"

He was still laughing when I slowly cracked a smile. That smile turned into a chuckle and quickly turned to a full laugh. We stood there in the middle of the huge lake just laughing.

He kept laughing and swam towards me. I stopped laughing and started freaking out when he swam really close that I could feel his feet softly brushing mine underwater. His smile dissapeared and he repeated what he said last tiem, "Relax." He whispered.

When his eyes started closing I quickly swam away from him causing his eyes to snap open. Me, acting like I didn't know he was just about to smash his lips against mine, said, "We should probably swim all the way to shore because of you."

He smiled but I could tell it was forced, and started swimming behind me. "You know, this is an interesting situation." He said and I rolled my eyes, knowing he won't be able to see me. "I saw that," He said. How the heck he manages to do that, I don't know.

"You scare me." I blurt out and I hear him snort behind me. "S-s-s-seriously." I stuttered because the water was so cold. Why the heck was it so cold and it was like in the middle of May? Shouldn't at least be a little warm?

"I would give you my jacket like a gentleman but it's drenched right now, like the rest of me." He remarked and I laughed out coldly.

"I don't need your 'gentlemanliness.'" I didn't stop to think if that was even a word or not.

"Is that even a word?" He laughed softly and finally started swimming faster, reaching my side.

"No," I breathed out. "We're almost there!" I pointed when I saw the shore.

"Max, you are acting like we have been swimming for hours." Fang smirked at me when I looked at him with no emotion. "We've been swimming for one minute and twenty-six seconds." He says.

I snort, "Have you been counting?"

"Sure." He shrugs. "You could say that." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes, trying my best not to seem like I was about to melt in a puddle of goo any moment now because of him and his stupid charm.

Stupid fucking charm.

"What?" He asks and I silently curse myself.

We finally reached shore thank god and we quickly got out the water, running towards his car. I quickly got in and frowned when I felt something wiggling in my shirt.

"Great, now I have fish in my shirt." I mumbled and Fang laughed pulling out of the parking spot.

"Yeah, well I'm taking you home because this date obviously ended up a disaster." He laughs when I pull out the fish from my shirt and throw it out the window. "That could have been your pet!" He cackles.

"How funny." I say dead-panned. I hate fish so the fact that I had them crawling all around me and Fang offering to use them as pets had me bothered and uncomfortable pretty quickly. "I don't like pets. You have to take care of them and shit."

Fang gasped. "You have no soul! I would do anything for a puppy!" He pouted and I just wanted to lean in a bite his lip...

"Why don't you get a puppy-" I ask quickly trying to distract me from his face but Fang interrupts me.

"Annnd we're here!" He says rather loudly. "Now go change, I don't think you would want fish in your pants any longer."

I grumbled a goodbye and get out his car. Once I'm in my apartment I quickly cut Ella off before she could ask.

"Don't ask."

* * *

**Here: I wanted to put "I want you in my pants, though." When Fang told Max that she didn't want fish in there anymore.**

**Red: It was tempting but we wanted to keep it PG-13.**

**Here: If it was Rated M, well...**

**Red: I think I should make a Rated M version of this.**

**Here: Don't you dare!**

**Red: Review!**

**Here2Stay4Ever**


	7. I Will Not Blow Your Whistle

**Here: I can't get this one song out of my head, damn it.**

**Red: We really appreciate-**

**Here: CAN YA BLOW MAH WHISTLE BABAY WHISTLE BABAY-**

**Red: All your reviews-**

**Here: YOU JUST PUT YO LIPS TOGATHA AND YA COME REAL CLOSE-**

**Red: Okay, so here is a chapter-**

**Here: Hey Red, do you like blowing your boyfriends whistle?**

**Red: SHUT UP!**

**Here:...**

**Red: As I was saying-**

**Here: CAN YA BLOW MAH-**

**Red: FFFFFUUUUU-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**Runaway Baby**

**/RB*/**

I walked into the living room because I was really getting annoyed by Fang. He was on my couch writing a new song for his gig or something and I couldn't stand the guitar. I mean seriously, can't someone sleep in silence and peace in their own house? Oh, in case you were wondering why Fang was in my living room, he staying over because of a little someone that I gave a nickname of _Traitor_.

If you don't know who that is- it's Ella. Fang's sink exploded and the repair guy was working on it and Ella and her big mouth suggested that he stayed at our place for the night. Seriously, it was freaking ridiculous.

"Fang-" I stopped when I heard him start to sing an I couldn't help but laugh a little. He wasn't writing a song- he was listening to one. A rather innapropiate one if I shall add.

"Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, let me know..." He sang under his breath but I could still here him. He was writing in something that looked like a journal and his headphones were on so he probably couldn't hear me.

Just as I was about to take off his headphones he started whistling a really catchy tune and sang again, "You just put your lips together and you come real close..." He was singing Whistle by Flo Rida.

I clamped my hand on my mouth, trying to control my laughing. It wasn't that he didn't have a good voice- he had the voice of angels actually. It was because Fang was singing a song about _that_ and I couldn't help it because it was like he was singing it to me. Well it felt like it because he was practically singing in front of me even though I was next to him not in front, and not to mention he couldn't see me.

So I decided I could make fun of him a little. No harm no foul, right? I started dancing in front of him and sang, "Girl, I'm gonna show you how to do it, and we start real slow!" I started whipping my hair back and forth and noticed Fang take off his headphones.

"Blow my whistle!" I stopped dancing and pouted my lips, whistling. Then I couldn't continue because I started laughing really hard. He glared at me but I could see his cheek start to redden which made me laugh even harder. "You just..." I tried singing but I couldn't because I was laughing to hard. Tears started running down my cheeks. "Put your... lips..." I started wheezing.

"Max, shut up." He mumbled which made my laughing die down a little. I saw a smirk forming on his lips but I could tell he was trying his best not to. I finally caught my breath and sat next to him on the couch.

"By the way," I couldn't help but crack a little joke, but kept my face emotionless. "I will not blow your whistle." That made Fang blush harder and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Seriously, shut up!" He punched my arm lightly and I _put my lips together _to stop from laughing. When he noticed what I was doing he gasped and punched my arm again. "It's a catchy song!" He whined.

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes and sang under my breath. "Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it, on me..." and this time I didn't laugh. I just stared at Fang and he glared back at me. "This is very wrong." I remarked and giggled.

Fang sighed and got up, walking to the fridge and I frowned. He got out a tub of ice cream and two spoons, walking back to the living room. He threw the spoon onto my lap and I knew what he wanted.

"Yay, ice cream!" I squealed and clapped my hands. He chuckled, shaking his head and sat next to me, opening the ice cream and placing it on my lap. I was about to scoop up some ice cream he beat me to it and I whined, "I want the first bite!"

"What?" He laughed and furrowed his eyebrows. He was about to eat the bite but he stopped so now the spoon was right in front of his mouth.

"I always eat the first bite." I growled. I don't know why but I was obssesed with being the first of everything. Fang rolled his eyes and we traded spoons. I smirked and ate the first scoop of ice cream. "You know, trying to distract me by eating ice cream isn't going to make me forget what just happened."

"It was worth a try?" He offered poorly and shrugged, eating his ice cream. "Mfmhmdmf." He tried to speak with a mouthful of ice cream and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. He swallowed the bite and said again, "You're the one that keeps singing it, maybe you want to." He smirked and I gaped.

"Shut up!" I slapped his chest but he just stood up and really loudly, _very loudly_ yelled, "Max wants to blow my whistle!" I quickly panicked because Ella and Ari might wake up.

"Fang, shut up, their sleeping!" I whined and tugged on his sleeve, trying to get him to sit down again.

He laughed and sat down next to me again. "Fine," He cracked his fingers and I gulped. "You stop singing it and I will stop telling people that you just blew my whistle."

"But I didn't!" I gasped. Where did that idea come from? I wouldn't even get near his "whistle" let alone blow it! Jesus, the conversation we were having was very wrong in every way possible.

"They don't know that, Maxie." He winked and I sneered at him. I stook out my hand saying deal and he shook it. "There's a good girl. Don't worry, it'll be our little secret."

I just growled and went back to eating my ice cream.

He was one dirty boy...

That sounded wrong.

* * *

"Ella, don't you even dare!" I seethed and she just rolled her eyes. She tried to escape my room but I pushed her back. She was trying to tell Fang that I lost the game, I have no idea why. It seems that this whole game Ella has been against me and on Fang's side instead. "Why are you on his side?"

She stopped and widended her eyes. She looked down and shuffled her feet. She didn't say anything and I made sure that my glare was extra _I'm going to kill you_ scary. She groaned and sat down on my bed.

"Ella..." I said cautiously and she just groaned again, mumbling something that sounded like "I really wanted the purse" which got me a little more interested. "What do you mean purse?" I asked.

"Fang gave me hundred bucks to make sure you fall in love with him first and I decided to decline at first but then I remembered at the mall there was this purse I really wanted but I couldn't afford so I took the money!" Ella sobbed.

I stared at her and my glare vanished. Then, I started chuckling which slowly turned into a full laugh. "Ella, you are so stupid!" I laughed harder. I have been laughing a lot this week...

"What?" Ella stopped crying and looked at me with an expression that was a little anger and confusion mixed together. "I'm angry with myself for doing that to you and you laugh?" She gasped. "You aren't even that angry at all?"

"No!" I laugh. "That is the stupidest reason to be angry, Ella." I stopped laughing and shook my head. "Okay, I get it you want a purse," I giggled at that part. "So you made sure to make me fall in love with him. There isn't a big deal in that."

"Good." Ella stood up and straightened her shirt. "I'm going to go tell Fang you are in love with him." She started walking out the door but I grabbed her shirt making her stop.

"No way in hell dear. Just because I said it wasn't a big deal didn't mean I want you to help him. You better stop or I swear it I will kill you." I smile sweetly to her and let go of her shirt. "Have a nice day."

She walked away from me with wide eyes. "Mhm, thats right, walk away nice and gentley and no one gets hurt now." I said with a sickenly sweet voice.

When she went dashing out of my room Fang walked in but Ella just pushed him aside and continued to run to who knows where. Fang looked at me and confusingly pointed at Ella.

"She told me she got a new purse." I cocked my head to one side and stared at Fang with an intense glare. "I thought she couldn't afford it, you know. Maybe somehow, someone paid her?" I took a step closer to Fang and he laughed nervously.

"Yeah..." He mumbled. "Maybe her new boyrfiend bought it for her." He shrugged and I forget everything I was going to say. Ella had a boyfriend? Whoa, she never told me that.

"Who's her boyfriend?" I spat out. "Tell me and I won't call quits on the game because you cheated."

"I didn't cheat!" He argued but I just waved my hand in front of him. It was no use for us to fight over this when obviously I was right. He sighed and I smiled in satisfaction. "Her boyfriend is Iggy." He mumbled and scratched the back of his neck. "We used to be friends."

"What happened?" I frowned.

"It's not my story to tell." He shoved his hands in his pockets and I couldn't help but remember what Iggy told me at the party.

_It's not my story to tell._

I wasn't going to let it go. Obviously something happened and which caused them to lose their friendship and turn Fang into a major douche bag and I wanted to know. Call me nosy but I'm sure you would do the same.

"It's your story to tell." I said firmly, straightened my posture. "And Iggy's. You guys can't keep tip toeing around it when its obviously something big. I don't expect you to tell me now but I do expect to hear it soon."

Fang nodded and sat down on my bed. I sat next to him and we just sat there. Fang laughed to himself and I looked over to see if I could read his face expression but it was emotionless.

"Whats up?" I ask and nudge him with my elbow. He looks at me and smiles.

"How do people know when their in love?" He furrowed his eyebrows and I just sat there thinking.

How _do_ people find out that their in love? Does the thought just pop into your mind. Like bam, I'm in love. Do you start to feel something around the person? Do you just know?

"I think, when you fall in love, it just comes to you." I say slowly. "You just don't think. You just feel."

Fang continues to stare and I continue to explain.

"It just happens, you know? You feel it." I finish. Then, I felt it and my whole body went cold.

I felt something when he looked at me in the eye. It was like a jolt in the stomach, or getting stung by a bee in your heart. It was like electricity ran through my whole body and I hated it. I loved it. It was pleasure and pain.

I lost.

I was in love.

* * *

**Here: Oh shit.**

**Red: *Snaps***

**Here: Don't worry this story still has a long way to go...**

**Red: Yeah...**

**Here:...**

**Red: Review-**

**Here: CAN YA BLOW MAH-**

**Here2Stay4Ever**


	8. It Will Be Fun They Said

**Here: I'm updating early because I got the best idea ever!**

**Red: For once, I actually agree with her.**

**Here: Shut up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**Runaway Baby**

**/RB*/**

It was a shocker I tell you. I defitnitley wasn't expecting the game to end so soon and let me tell you, it didn't. There was still a long way to go because in case you haven't noticed- I am stubborn. I will not admit to anything, which is why I will not admit that I am in love. A deep part of me knows but I'm trying my best to lie to myself and let me inform you, that's fucking hard. You can't lie to yourself. It's a fact.

I kept telling myself that I was better than this and I couldn't fall in love with some douche bag of a player. He was a nice friend- a very nice friend I might add- but not a boyfriend. He was terrible boyfriend material. He was a user, I kept telling myself.

I explained the problem with Ella and Nudge when we went to the mall and sat on the bench in front of the water fountain outside. They had some pretty good idea's and some ridiculous out of this world no way in earth I will do that idea's.

There was this one idea that actually really got to me. Ella said that she had a friend, Sam, and maybe I could get my mind off of Fang and try to find the "love of my life" and call it quits on the game with Fang. I actually agreed to this because I knew there like 7.031 billion people in the world and there was at least one nice guy that was mean't to be with me.

I knew it wasn't Fang because he wasn't nice. He was a player and I bet you after this game he was going to crush my little sorry heart and go after another girl. So, I did what Ella told me. She gave me Sam's number and told me to text him and get to know him a bit. I thought that meeting someone over text message was kind of lame but I went with it anyway. Anything to get my mind off of Fang I will do.

"Come on Max," She and Nudge said again. "Go out with him, it'll be fun!"

I whipped out my phone with Nudge and Ella staring from over my shoulder to see what I was writing. I wasn't really going to say anything important. I was just going to say the first thing that came up in my head. Which was:

_Hey Sam, it's Max. Ella's sister._

I chewed my lip nervously waiting for responce and I successfully got one. I smiled and we texted for a bit when Ella drove us back to our apartment, nothing special until I got to the question. The reason I really wanted him.

_Are you free Tuesday? Maybe we can go to a movie or something?_

I felt like I was using him but I kept telling myself if I actually fell in love with him or got interested maybe I wouldn't be using Sam. It could be like those cliche stories. The girl is in love with the jock but the nerd come's in and somehow turns into Prince Charming and sweeps the girl away.

The only problem was my life wasn't a story.

So all I could do hope for the best and maybe I would feel sparks when I kiss him or something. If I even kiss him. I didn't know if you are supposed to kiss on the first date. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention one little thing...

I never kissed a boy!

I was turning nineteen in a couple months and I never kissed a guy. It was a little embarrassing if you ask me but I was just never interested in a guy like that. My friends and I used to play Spin the Bottle when we were in highschool but I never participated which earned me the nickname Chicken. I didn't mind it- as long as I didn't end up having a first kiss with some pimply teenager that had to much saliva.

_Sure! How about at seven?_

We reached home and when I walked into the living room I fist pumped the air and jumped around like a little kid who just convinced their mom to buy them loads of candy or something. Let's just say I was excited and was nervous at the same time because I didn't want to blow it.

I sat on the couch and texted Sam back saying I would love to. Ella and Nudge sat next to me on either side and asked me questions like when and where we were going for the date and how it was going to work out and such. I was about to tell them all the details when Fang walked into the living room with his bag.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked as he put his iPod and journal in his bag. He was packing because his sink was fixed and he had to go back home, thank god. Yet, there was a little part of me that was dissapointed but I quickly shook it off.

"Maxie here has her first date with a guy, ever!" Nudge squealed and I covered my tomato red face with my hands. She just basically told him I have no exprience what so ever with this guy stuff.

"Really?" Fang raised and eyebrow and got comfortable on the red loveseat and threw his bag on the floor. "That's interesting. Hey Max, if you don't mind me asking have you ever kissed a guy before?"

"Shut up!" I sneered at him. It was none of his buisness if I ever kissed someone or not. "That's none of your buisness." He just looked at me like I was an idiot and I really didn't appreciate that. In fact, it just made me blush harder.

"Max," He slowly explained as if I didn't know a thing about boys. Which I didn't so I couldn't argue with how he was talking to me but I could try right? "You are eighteen-"

"Almost nineteen." I interrupted him and Ari snorted when he walked into the living room. Great, another person to listen to this embarrassing convo not to mention it's my brother.

"Almost nineteen," Fang continued. "It will be a little weird if you kissed him sloppily and stuff it would be obvious to him that you have no idea what you are doing and thats a no no. Guys like girls with confidence so you are going to have to practice."

"Yeah, practice kissing." Nudge piped in and I saw from the corner of my eye that she was trying her best not to laugh.

Well shit, I knew exactly where she was going with this.

"No I don't." I started speaking really quickly and desperately. "If he notices that I never had practice he would know he's my first kiss and it'll be romantic and after we will watch the sunset and he will call his horses and we will ride across the beach and run away from all our problems."

Everyone looked at me a couple seconds in silence and then started laughing their asses off. I frowned at all of them and Ella was the first to stop and speak. "Max," She smiled sweetly but I doubted that smile and I had every right to. "Fang is the only guy here that isn't your sibling, why don't you just take advantage of him already?"

I stood up quickly and said what had to be done if I wanted to avoid touching Fang's lips. "Ella, come on, teach me how to kiss."

She looked at me like I was insane and shook her head. "Max, I will not kiss you, you sick-o."

I gave her a warning glance hoping she would get the hint that I did not under any circumstance want to get more than twelve inches close to Fang.

Ella and Nudge stood up and went to the kitchen and Ari went to his room not before winking and mouthing "good luck" to me. I turned to see Fang smirking in satisfaction.

He got up and sat on the couch and pulled me down next to him. "Let's see how you kiss first and then I'll tell you if you're doing anything wrong." He said like he teached girls how to kiss all the time.

I sighed, giving up, and awkwardly tried leaning in. "I can't." I laughed nervously and Fang rolled his eyes.

"Just kiss me." Fang chuckled.

"I don't know how." I whispered like it wasn't obvious enough that I never kissed a guy before.

"Which is why we are doing this-" Before he finished his sentence I softly placed my lips on his.

It was soft and not to wet. I kind of liked it, liked kissing. It was... interesting. I pressed a little harder and tried to ignore the fact that I was kissing _Fang Ride_. Finally, Fang pressed gently back. He was kissing me back and I totally loved it.

I hated that.

I felt his hand come up and gently pushed me down so I was lying down on the couch and I knew it was going to far. I gasped but Fang must have took it the wrong way because he just deepened the kiss.

I finally got the nerve to push him away even though I really didn't want to lose that tingly feeling that was going on through my body and we both were breathing hard for air.

"I think I'm ready." I said nervously.

* * *

"Hey Max," Sam wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I forced a smile on my lips. I still remembered how Fang pushed me down on the couch and kissed me...

It felt like he wasn't teaching me. More like actually kissing me.

"What movie?" He interrupted me thoughts, thank god, and I looked at the movie lists.

"How about The Amazing Spider Man?" I suggested and Sam smiled, nodding.

"Whatever you want." This guy was really nice. I just hoped I felt something when I kissed him, if I did.

When we were in the movie and watching I really felt comfortable. I smiled sweetly when the girl kissed the guy when she found out he was spiderman. Then, I felt something tug on my shoulder and saw that it was Sam.

He smiled at me and leaned in closer. I knew what he was doing and I took a deep breath, getting ready. I swallowed all of my spit because I didn't want it to be sloppy and messy. I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

When he placed his lips on mine it oddly felt... like Fang's. My eyes shot open and I saw the dark eyes and lashes staring back at me. I shut my eyes and kissed Sam harder, wanting to get him out of my head.

When Sam's hand started to carress my cheek I felt Fang's fingers. I smelled Fang's cologne not Sam's. I finally pulled away from Sam and shook my head.

I rubbed my eyes and saw a very hurt Sam looking back at me. I gave him a sympathetic look and started to say, "Sam I'm sorry-"

"You aren't interested." He smiled understandingly and I thanked god he was such a nice guy and not some clingly jerk. "I get it, Max."

"I have to go." I looked away from him and left to the restroom. I looked at the mirror and glared at myself. Why am I such an idiot? A nice hot guy was kissing me and I was thinking of a mean hot guy instead. I keep calling Fang a jerk when really I was the jerk.

Maybe I should have given Fang a chance.

Wait, where did that come from?

I splashed my face with water and then dried it with a paper towel. Then I called Fang.

"Hello?"

"Fang, come and pick me up. Bring Ella and Nudge too." I breathed out and then hung up. All of this nervousness wasn't doing my throat any good.

I went out of the bathroom and walked up to the counter with the cashier (a very slutty cashier, mind you) and ordered a drink of water.

"Max!" I heard Fang's voice call from behind me and I turned around pointing at the cashier telling him that I was a little busy at the moment.

"You know Fang?" The girl said and I looked back at her smiling.

"Yeah-"

"We used to go out." She handed me my bottled water and I grabbed it, trying to pull it away from her but she held on tight. "He even played a game with me. Whoever falls in love loses and stuff. I lost and he left." She shrugged. "Looking for his next victim."

I swallowed and looked back at Fang. "Thanks," I yanked the bottle away from her harshly. "I'm sorry about Fang by that way."

"I don't care about that bastard anymore." She spat out. "If only girls these days can notice how much of a jerk he is."

My heart was literally going to burst any second if she didn't shut up. "Bye." I growled and walked away from her.

I should have never dated Sam. I should have never done this stupid idea to forget Fang in the first place. I looked back at Nudge, Ella, and Fang, sneering at them as they looked at me confusingly.

Go out with him, they said. It will be fun, they said.

* * *

**Here: It will all be explained children... just review.**

**Red: Fang's a bastard-**

**Here: No he isn't! I said everything will be explained!**

**Red: *rolls eyes***

**Here2Stay4Ever**


	9. They Have Some Freaking Nerve

**Here: I have a little question for you all because the thought has crossed my mind but I don't know if some people would want it. Should I stick to Max's P.O.V or make a couple chapters with in Fang's head? Review please :3**

**Red: I don't really have anything to say.**

**Here: Yes you do, Mads.**

**Red: Don't use my nickname people will start to guess me name D:**

**Here: They know my name is Sarah, so what?**

**Red: Huff.**

**Here: Just say it.**

**Red: Fang is not a bastard and Here2Stay4Ever is the best author ever. *mumble***

**Here: What was that?**

**Red: Shut up before I delete your email adress and never help you with this story again.**

**Here: Fine, Fine. Also, Thursday I might not be posting a chapter so I just want to say...**

**RED/HERE: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HALEYBOPPERZ!**

**Red: We bought you Poptarts :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**Runaway Baby**

**/RB*/**

The whole way home was so awkward. Fang sat next to me in the back and wouldn't stop asking me questions like how the date went and why I was ignoring him. He was starting to get on my nerves and knowing that he played this game with almost every girl didn't really help. I knew he was a player I shouldn't really be surprised but for some reason I felt... betrayed.

I was taught to never get my hopes up by my father. Once he went coocoo in the head he kind of just started talking to himself sometimes in the middle of the night- saying he should have never married mom knowing she was going to die one day or another and he should have never raised his hopes up for a happily ever after.

I, of course, believed him. I thought of it and came to a conclusion. Never, _ever_, get your hopes up and continue to act like you don't care because once you start to expect things that you can never have you get heartbroken.

It hurts. I know it shouldn't but knowing Fang was like this with other girls but for some reason I felt like someone stabbed me. Repeatidly. I looked out the window trying to ignore all of Fang's questions. I gulped and shut my eyes trying to fall asleep or something.

"Max," Fang poked me in the ribs and I bit my lip, hard, trying my best not to snap at him. "Answer my questions! What went wrong? Why are you out early?" He kept asking and asking until we finally reached my apartment.

"Ella," I got out of the car and glared at her so she could take me seriously. "_Take_._ Fang_._ Home_." I said through gritted teeth. Her eyes widened and she nodded furiously.

I smiled in content and went inside without waving to them. Once I was inside I went straight to my room and shut the door, not bothering to explain to Ari. I laid on my bed and groaned, moaned, and screamed. How could I have been so stupid? I fell in love with him and if he knows he will leave! Not that I want him to stay, but seriously I should have listened to him when he said Runaway Baby.

I should have ran away when I had the chance.

* * *

"Spill," Ella pushed me onto the couch and I winced. I had a terrible headache from thinking too much and Ella wasn't really helping with the matter. "What happened last night and why are you acting like a bitch?"

I gaped at her. She had some nerve calling _me_ a bitch after what had happened last night! "Ella," I literally spat out her name like it was poisin in my mouth. "You don't know what I go through so don't act like you do! I do not have to '_spill_' and I will not!" I gritted my teeth and counted to ten in my head.

_1_

"Max, I am your best friend! You have to tell me what happened because I will not tolerate your behavior." She scolded me like I was her damn child.

_2_

"You should have seen Fang when you left the car! He was literally heart broken because you and your stupid mood swings were ignoring him like you were a two year old! Seriously, you need to be more mature about some things Max."

I wasn't even done counting to ten and I blew like a bomb into bits and peices. "I hurt Fang? _I_ hurt Fang!" I started laughing hysterically and Ella just glared at me. "You have the guts to call me a bitch and you don't even know what Fang does to hurt _me_ so don't act like you know everyhing!" I took a deep breath, wanting to yell at her some more but instead I walked out. I couldn't be in there anymore.

I sat down on the ground in front of the front door and closed my eyes, leaning back against the door. I tried to enjoy the wind and at least try to forget about some of the things that happened last night. I wasn't doing anything so it was hard to be distracted and forget. So I went back inside and changed into shorts and a tank top, turned up the music on my iPod all the way up and went out to jog.

I was in the middle of the song _50 Ways to Say Goodbye_ by Train when I felt something grab my arm and yank me back. I shrieked and fell back onto the sidewalk on my butt. I took off my earphones and glared at whoever was behind me which I saw was the one person that was the reason I was jogging.

"Why will no one leave me alone?!" I whined and stood up, dusting off my shorts. I put back my earbuds on and was going to continue to run but Fang didn't take his hand off my arm. I looked at him with someone that I hoped was a look that could kill and he just glared back.

"Tell me," He said slowly in a low voice so low it sounded like he was growling. "What happened that night." He took my iPod from me and held it away from me. "I won't give it back to you unless you tell me, Max, when you ignored me that hurt." I saw hurt flash in his eyes but I knew he was a good actor and instead of feeling sorry for him, I was disgusted.

"Yeah," I spat out and leaned in to snatch my iPod away. "Kind of like you hurt all those other girls that lost the game." I put my earphones back on and started running away from him.

Unfortunatley he is a very good runner so he caught up with me. I kept running but turned off the music I was listening to. "Why are you following me?"

He just smirked and shook his head. "I want answers, I guess." Then, under his breath he added, "I don't know why I'm following you." I smiled at the irony. I was running away and he was following me.

"Yeah well you aren't going to get any so I suggest you give up and leave me alone." I said a little too harshly but he deserved it. He deserved every bad thing that gets in his way in life for doing what he was doing.

"It's not supposed to be like this." He started talking to himself and I smirked. His plan totally backfired.

"Yep," I ran past him and away. "It was never supposed to be like this."

* * *

When I came back home I noticed someone with strawberry blonde hair was sitting on the couch and I recognized him from the birthday party. It was Iggy the one who was Fang's friend and an idea popped into my head.

I was so going to find out what happened and no one was going to stop me. I sat down next to him and said hello to Ella and Ari then I focused my attention on him. "So, Iggy, what are you doing here?" I asked sweetly and Ella stared at me suspiciously.

"Ella invited me to hang out," He smirked at Ella's direction and she blushed. I snorted but tried to cover it by fake coughing and went back to my plan. "So Iggy, I was wondering if you knew Fang Ride. You know, were you guys friends or something?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but answered anyway. "Yes, Max, what do you want?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow, figuring out what I really was talking to him for. Damn it, he is smart.

"I want you to come to my room." I got up and started walking away but heard Ella gasping and Iggy chuckling. Ari was also trying to hold back his laughter. I looked at them confusingly.

"Hang on," Ari explained to Iggy. "She's a little slow. She'll get the joke in a minute."

What was so funny? All I said was I want you to come to my... oh. I gasped and glared at all three of them. "Why is this generation so dirty minded!" I whined and Iggy got up, shaking his head in laughter.

"We don't have dirty minds," He shrugged and I raised an eyebrow. "We have sexy thoughts." He laughed again and I rolled my eyes.

"Just get in," I pushed him into my room and shut the door behind us. "I want to talk to you about Fang and why you guys... you know." I played with the hem of my shirt and blushed. I felt like asking him this question I was invading his private life but I couldn't help it.

I invade people's private lives.

"It's okay Max," He noticed my hesitance and he placed his hand on my knee. "I'll tell you if you want." He laughed a little and then looked at me with a sorry expression. "Part of the story has to do with Fang and his little issue with girls."

I gulped. Now I was ten times more interested in the story suddenly. I nodded and waited for him to speak.

I didn't like what I heard.

"Fang and this girl, Brigid. Well I think Ella knows her actually. Me, him and her were really good friends. Best friends actually and Fang saw her as more than a friend. He kissed her and Brigid admitted that she liked him too.

"Fang started to go out with her and slowly stopped hanging out with me. I confronted him and told him about it. He said that he knew what he was doing but he didn't. He was desperately in love with her and he was blinded by it, he didn't see how his whole life revolved around her.

"I told him that but he ignored me. I warned him not to let love get to him but he didn't listen. One day, he caught Brigid with some waiter that was waiting their table on one of their dates. He would always flirt with Brigid but Fang never noticed until that day he saw them... doing things.

"He was heart broken. He came back crawling to me and I said I told him so. He got angry and said that girls were good for nothing cheaters. They always broke everyones heart and went for the bad guys. So he became one. He went out with almost every girl he knows and broke their heart in the end. He became a playboy, or as Carrie Underwood says, "Cowboy Casanova" or something.

"He wanted revenge."

I only had two words to say.

"Well, shit."

* * *

**Here: I really, really, want you to listen to this song even though it's kind of old: Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood. It reminds me exactly of Fang in this story :)**

**Red: It actually does. Don't forget to review your thoughts about Fang's P.O.V!**

**Here: Thanks!**

**Here2Stay4Ever**


	10. Where Do You Come From?

**Here: Womanizer by Britney Spears :D**

**Red: You are kidding.**

**Here: No...**

**Red: *facepalm***

**Here: Fine, how is Undo It by Carrie Underwood?**

**Red: Her again?**

**Here: *huff* I like her.**

**Red: Girl crush :D**

**Here: Cheers to Jenna Marbles!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**Runaway Baby**

**/RB*/**

I pulled my hair and kicked my dresser, hard. I cursed but tried to ignore the pain that shot up from my toe and all the way up my leg. I was frustrated and it was all Max's fault, that stupid girl. I couldn't think of something else, nothing but her and it was driving me crazy.

I was regretting started this damn game because I was going crazy, literally. I just broke my toe from kicking my dresser isn't that proof? I'm a guy. My heart should not race when Max looks at me. My stomach should not jolt when we talk. My lips should not tingle when I'm teaching her how to kiss another guy.

It was all sick, her stupid mood swings. One time she would be flirting. One time she would be all friendly, and then bam she will instantly put on a face that says _Don't get near me dick, I am pissed_ which caused me to be pissed which caused me to become confused because I wasn't supposed to feel like that which drove me crazy which gave ended up giving me a bruised toe.

I was starting to get feelings around Max so I quickly asked her to play the game so I could brake her heart and move on. I didn't want to risk getting attached again.

I played this game with all the girls because I wanted revenge. Iggy wasn't my friend anymore because he thought I was overreacting but he doesn't know what happened. No one does. I told him she cheated on me just to get him off my back but that wasn't what happened.

Something else much worse happened that night and I was scarred.

Broken.

* * *

Fang was cheated on? Is that all? That doesn't seem like much to me. I mean sure that would have hurt but that didn't mean he should have turned into a douche. Not all girls are like that- for example me.

It was a couple days ago but I kept thinking about what Iggy told me while I was running. I was used to getting interrupted by Fang and getting flirted with but today he was nowhere to be found. I kept running trying to forget but I couldn't.

_Fang's eyes._

_Fang's hair._

_Fang's lips._

_Fang's voice._

I growled at myself. What was wrong with me? It wasn't that hard for me to forget other things. Like the fact like Ari always forget to put the toilet seat down. My eye twitched at the thought but I quickly wiped it out of my mind easily unlike other thoughts.

_Fang's abs._

_Fang's legs._

_Fang's..._

_Whoa! Max, don't go there you sick, twisted-_

"Watch it!" I accidently bumped into another guy jogging the opposite direction of me and he just glared at me continuing to run. I rolled my eyes and turned up my music, groaning when Britney Spears played. I wanted to skip but I couldn't. Stupid Pandora.

I turned off my iPod and sat down on the curb of the sidewalk, wiping my forehead. I was breathing hard and I'm pretty sure I almost ran more than two hours. I was trying to hard to get Fang off of my mind that I was (according to my iPod) running for three hours and twenty-six minutes. I sighed and started to walk back home.

It didn't really help which shocked me. Jogging always helped me get my mind off of things. I was too bored so I put back on my music and it was Smile by Avril Lavigne. Arg, does everyone and everything want to torture me with this fake "love" shit. It doesn't exist!

At least I hope it doesn't. Maybe the tingles and shocks I had felt was just something I felt because I had a crush or I was brainwashed with all the fairytales Ella kept telling, things like finding your true love and feeling electricity when you kiss.

It wasn't true, I kept telling myself but it was no use. I kept going back to thinking about Fang. What had he done to me? All I could think about was him and it drove me crazy.

Crazy!

After hours of agonizingly painful thoughts of Fang and endless walking plus the occasional asking for directions because I was so lost in my thoughts I forgot where I was going, later I finally reached home.

"Max!" I heard Ella yell from the kitchen. She walked into the living room and crinkled her nose. "You reek of sweat. Go take a shower, today is meatloaf!" She clapped her hands and went back to the kitchen.

I groaned and went to my bathroom, stripping out of my clothes. Why meatloaf, Ella, why meatloaf? Meatloaf was the worst, especially if Ella cooked it. She wasn't the best cook- we usually just ordered Pizza but sometimes she complained about how we don't eat healthy and crap and that we should cook ourselves. I jog everyday for cripes sake, I think I'm healthy.

What wasn't healthy was the way Fang ate- "Damn it, Max, stop thinking about him!" I yelled to myself and got in the shower. I angrily squirted (hehe, squirted) my shampoo on my hand but it flew out of the body and all over my face.

"Ah!" I screamed and fell back when a big blob of the coconut scented crap land in my eye. When I fell back I ripped the shower curtain and landed on my butt, my legs still hanging in the tub. "Shit..." I groaned and threw my head back on the tiled floor. And it hurt.

"Max are you okay?" I heard Ari's laugh yell from his room to me. I snarled even though he couldn't see nor hear me. I got up slowly, trying not to slip but I slipped anyway and fell again.

That's pretty much how my whole shower went- crappy. Once I brushed my hair and tied it up, I dressed in jeans and a hoodie because there was no way I was going to eat Ella's crap that she calls food. I tiptoed out of my room and tried sneaking out but she caught me.

"Max," She put her hands on her hips and scolded me like I was her daughter. Again. "Where do you think you are going, young lady?"

"Ella, you aren't my mother." I snorted and continued to walk to the front door. I heard her start to say something but she stopped. I looked back at her with furrowed eyebrows and she just shrugged with a smirk on her face.

"Eat at Red Lobster," She walked back to the kitchen. "Bring me back the bread things. I'm in the mood for those." I rolled my eyes, still a little skeptical about Ella's behavior and left the door.

When I made it to Red Lobster the waitress showed me to my seat. She had her blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail and she had a little too much makeup but other than that she was actually pretty.

"Hello," She smiled sweetly and I smiled back. "I'm Brigid and I will be your server for tonight what will you like?" She whipped out her notepad and pen and I tried not to gape while I told her my order. "It will be here in just a moment." She tucked in her notepad back in her pocket and left.

"I'm with her," I heard someone mumble behind me and I turned to see who. "The brunette right there." The guy started walking to my table and sat across me.

"Hello, Max." His velvet voice filled my ears and a shiver ran along my back, causing goosebumps to form on my arms.

"Where the hell do you come from?" I spat out at Fang and rubbed my arms, trying to get rid of the goosebumps that he gave me just from his voice, damn.

"Why are you so rude to me, Maxie?" He chuckled with his deep goosebump forming voice and winked at me. "Actually, just a week ago you were laughing along with me while we had fish crawling all over us."

I felt a blush creeping up my neck and I was about to start flirting with him but I knew better. Flirting with him would just prove him right. Well he was, I was having stupid modd swings. Instead I said very harshly, "Shut up."

He opened his mouth to say something but Brigid came back and put my plate down in front of me. I didn't fail to see Fang tense and stare very instensley at her hands. I cocked my head to one side and furrowed my eyebrows, staring at Fang's hateful expression and then the wiatresses hands.

My eyes widened when I remembered the name. _Brigid_. I held my breath when I saw Brigid glance at Fang and smirk at him. "Hello, baby." She winked at him and Fang drew in his breath.

"Get away from me." I couldn't believe my ears. His voice actually cracked from fear! Did he love her this much to actually become scared of her because she cheated? That's kind of harsh.

She just laughed and then looked at me with a 'are you kidding me look' and then pointed at him. "Are you dating this pussy?" She laughed.

I didn't know why she was calling him a pussy when she was the one that broke his heart. Everybody has feelings, even guys. Especially guys. They weren't robots. Suddenly I felt the urge to stand up for him. No one deserved to be treated like that. "Yes," I snorted. "This _man_ is my boyfriend and I trust him because he doesn't cheat." I snarled at her and she just looked at me confusingly.

"Cheat?" She questioned but Fang chimed in.

"Okay!" We looked at him waiting for him to say something but he didn't say anything. He gulped audibly and looked around the room. I could have sworn I saw a trace of sweat on his forehead.

"Whatever..." She said slowly and then left the table finally. I looked at Fang and smiled waiting for an apology but all I got was an angry panicked Fang.

"Where did you hear it from and when?" He quickly spat out and I jumped surprised from the tone of his voice. He sounded so worried and even though he didn't say what he was talking about I knew.

"I got it out from Iggy," I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "You aren't the only one with the questions, you know. I have one too! Like how the hell did you find me and where do you come from?" I asked again.

"El-"

"-la!" I finished and snapped my fingers. I should have known; she was always a traitor anyway. No wonder she wanted me to come here that little devil.

"Anyway," Fang rolled his eyes. "Seriously what did Iggy tell me."

He wanted to know? Well, that was interesting now wasn't it considering he was the one who told Iggy the story. "He told me you were cheated on and you wanted some revenge or shit. Just to let you know, everyone gets cheated on sometimes. It's normal you don't have to go all emo and crap." I mumbled the last part. "Douche."

"Ummm," He looked at me like he didn't know what I was talking about but then he snapped and smiled nervously. "Yeah! Right, I was cheated on."

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, uh huh."

He nervously looked around again. His eyes were wondering ever since Brigid came. He rubbed his hands on his jeans. He gulped. He did everything that a person who was afraid of dying would do. "So Max," He chuckled. "Do you want to go... go..."

I tapped my foot in a very non patient way if I might say, I am not the most patient person you might meet if I didn't mention it earlier...

"Go to the, um," He looked up and glanced behind me but looked away and shook his head. What the hell? I turned my head to see what he was looking out but saw nothing. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" He flinched and I just stared at him.

"Why didn't you just say?" I laughed whole heartily but Fang just continued to look pained so I stopped laughing. "Um sure." I shook my head and looked down at my plate. "I gotta go home." I mumbled. "Not so hungry anymore."

I placed money on the table and got up leaving, knowing Fang was watching me. When I opened the doors and left, walking home, I tried my best not to let go of the tears that were forming in my eyes.

I didn't know I why I was crying but something about being near Fang while he was pained and vulnerable made my heart ache.

Also knowing that Fang lied to Iggy about what happened with Brigid made me anrgy and sad. Oh yeah, I knew he was lying. It was written all over his face.

What made me want to cry was why he didn't trust anyone with his dirty little secret.

* * *

**Here: *Gasp***

**Red: Eh.**

**Here2Stay4Ever**


	11. Ignorance Is Your New Best Friend

**Here: Ignorance by Paramore!**

**Red: Are you just going to name every song that is stuck in your head every update?**

**Here: N- May- Yes.**

**Red: Oh, Sarah... I worry for you.**

**Here: :D**

**Red: -.-**

**Here: Is it normal for your hipbones to stick out? *Looks under jeans***

**Red: Shut up, Miss Skin and Bones.**

**Here: What about your collar bones? *Pulls down neckline* Red, I'm serious.**

**Red: I told you not to lose all that weight. Anyway, we will discuss this later, Here!**

**Here: *whines* But Red-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

**Runaway Baby**

**/RB*/**

I hated the fact that he was so confusing. Isn't that the girls job? He was acting exactly like a girl, then. He is always acting all suspicious and stuff and that ticks me off. Pisses me off. It made me want to jump off a cliff.

Okay, so I was obviously not going to jump off a cliff so I went with my very poor second idea. It was used a lot and always failed but I will be the first girl in history. I would be the first girl to ignore a guy and totally forget anything happened.

I jumped at the knock of my door and I jumped off the couch to answer it. I opened the door and saw Fang, making my shoulders sag. _There goes my dream to be the first girl in history_, I thought to myself but I forced a smile on my tight lips. "Hello." I said.

Fang chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his neck. "Hey, Max. Are you wearing that?" He pointed towards my sweat pants and tank top and raised an eyebrow.

At first I didn't know what the heck he was talking about but then I remembered the date I promised to attend. I gasped, "I'm sorry, let me go change." I don't think I will ever be able to ignore Fang, let alone anything. I'm a softie.

Not really.

"You can keep the tank top on," He smirked when I glared at him. "It looks really nice on you." I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach when he winked. I kept telling myself that he wanted me to feel like this and I shall not give him the satisfaction.

I changed to a blue butterfly top and black skinny jeans with black boots. You know, nothing special. I grabbed my bag and popped a mint into my mouth, polishing my lips with lip gloss (for no reason of course) and quickly made my way back to Fang. I twirled in a cirlce and smiled at him. "Look good?" I asked.

His lips tilted up in a smile. "Very." He chuckled and we left my apartment. I closed the door behind me and stretched out my hand. He looked at me like I grew a second head.

"Isn't this what normal couples do?" I huffed, shaking my hand in front of him. "They hold hands."

"First," Fang raised up a finger. "We aren't normal to begin with and I don't think we will ever be with you around." I snarled at him but he ignored me and kept talking. "Second, we aren't a couple. We are just to hopless nineteen year olds that have nothing to do in life."

I rolled my eyes but held his hand anyway. He gasped and pulled away. I looked at him like, _what the fuck, dude?_, and he smiles sheepishly. "Are you okay?" I said slowly to clarify that he understood what I was saying.

"Yes!" He quickly answered right before I even finished my sentence. I stared at him with squinted eyes for a couple seconds before taking a deep breath and walking to his car.

"So, where are we going?" I asked while getting in and he shrugged, turning on the engine that I barely heard. It was so quiet compared to Ari's beat up pick-up truck. I purred at the softness of his leather seats.

"What the heck?" He laughed, hearing my purr. I just stared at him and he sighed. "I was thinking a movie." He shrugged but I didn't fail to see the smirk he was trying to hide.

"A movie?" I asked. That was the most cliche thing in the book yet but aparently he didn't care. Actually there was something in his eyes that was really scaring me. He was planning something. "Fang, what the hell are you thinking." I growled. I wish I could read minds.

"Nothing," He shrugged and widened his eyes, giving me his very, very hot innocent face. I swear I could stare at him all day and not get bored.

I shook my head, trying to snap myself out of my trance and looked at him suspiciously. "Okay..." I leaned back in the seat. About a couple minutes later I started getting uncomfortable in the silence so I asked him to turn on the radio.

"I have CD's." He smirked for some reason. He was doing it a lot tonight. I started looking through his CD's in the little compartment thing. I squealed when I found what I wanted.

"Paramore!" I giggled and bounced up and down in my seat. I could see him roll his eyes from the corner of mine. I looked through the albums he had of them. I didn't want to listen to Riot because I kind of got sick from repeating their songs over and over again. "Do you have Brand- Oh my god, you do!" I felt like I was in heaven.

He had all my favorite bands. Green day, Nine days, My Chemical Romance, Evanescence, Paramore, and oh my god, All Time Low, The Killers, and I could go on forever. I clucked my tongue against my cheek as I tried to decide what I wanted. "You have so much music..." I mumbled.

He chuckled, "Just choose one already."

I chose the album Brand new eyes by Paramore and played Ignorance. I wanted to mess with Fang a little because, well, he is ignorant. Even though the song has absolutley nothing to do with him.

"Really?" He blew his bangs out of his face and I cocked my head to one side. I put my bangs in my face and tried blowing it away from my face but it just landed back on my nose. "Fail..." I heard him mumble.

I grumbled something under my breath and crossed my arms, quietly singing along to the song. "Well you treat me just like another stranger, well it's nice to meet you sir!" I started singing louder and dancing in my seat. "Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out! Ignorance is your new best friend!"

I heard Fang laughed but I didn't stop. Instead, I started playing air guitar on the solo which made him laugh louder. "Max, stop, I'm driving!" He took a deep breath and wiped the tears off the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, I've got friends who stuck together! We wrote our names in blood!" I continued and whipped my air everywhere, in no rythme at all.

Finally after a thousand songs of me acting like an idiot and Fang trying his hardest not to laugh we finally reached the theaters. "Let's watch Katy Perry!" I said once we were inside.

"Are you kidding me?" He moaned and I smirked at him. He defitnitley was not going to enjoy this but does it look like I care?

"No." I said sternly and stomped my foot. "Daddy, I want to watch Katy Perry, Part of me!" I yelled, catching everyones attention. Fang growled at me and I smiled with pride. We bought our tickets and popcorn/drinks. When we took our seats Fang whipped out his phone and I gasped. "No texting during the movie!" I whisper/screamed.

He ignored me and I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and groaned quietly at what I saw on the screen.

_So, daddy is my new nickname? Didn't know you were into that._

_You are so disgusting! I'm trying to enjoy Katy Perry's weirdness, so leave me alone._

_But it's a date! _

_You are an idiot._

_An idiot that you love._

_Oh yeah?_

_Don't act like you don't enjoy this._

I was about to ask what I enjoyed when I felt him lean in and lick my ear softly. I gasped, but then snarled at him.

_See, you just shivered. That is a sign of pleasure._

_Or disgust._

_Whatever. You love me, and you know it._

_No I don't. I barely like you. _I winced at the harshness of what I wrote but ignored it.

_Ouch._

_Burn._

_Max, you broke my heart._

_Speaking of broken hearts, what happened with that girl._

_Oh look, Katy Perry is shooting whipped cream out of her bra! Pay attention to the movie!_

Once again, Fang avoided the situation. Once again.

* * *

I dropped my bag on the grass and laid down next to it. I looked up at Fang and patted the spot next to me. He rolled his eyes and laid down next to me. I tried laying my hand on his but he would gasp softly and pull away. So we both looked up at the stars for a while, not touching or saying anything but then Fang cut the silence. "Why do you want to know?" He asked.

I listened to the crickets for a couple minutes before answering. "You don't act like yourself, and that kind of is a problem, Fang." I didn't want to tell him that I knew he played this game with every girl but I had to. "Isn't it the reason why you play this game with every girl that passes you?" I spat out.

I felt him go rigid next to me and I looked at him to see why. His eyes were watery and his mouth was agape. He didn't answer but instead quietly whispered, "It isn't any of your concern."

Of course, being the stubborn girl I am, I scoffed at him. "Yeah, because being one of those girls that you play, it's none of my concern to know why."

"Max, leave it alone!" He yelled and got up. He started walking to his car and I sighed, watching him drive away from the front yard of my apartment.

I forced myself to get up and go inside. It was obviously the end of the date. What a shame, it started out good but ended up a disaster. Why does Fang always have to make things so hard on me? Why do I make things hard on Fang? This was so confusing and I hate it.

When I walked in Ella walked up to me with her innocent face. "How did the date go? You know it's all my fault you met so you should thank me!" She smiled sweetly.

"No, I should not thank you. I should curse the day you were born but I won't do that because I think I hurt enough feelings for today!" I hissed at her and laid face down on the couch, my arm dangiling from the side.

Ella sighed and sat down on the loveseat across from the couch I was laying on. "What happened, come on, spill." She said with an angry expression. I did practically curse her just a minute ago, so she had every right.

"I pissed Fang off for reasons that you don't have to know about okay?" I groaned into the cushion.

"Iggy told me what happened-" I interrupted Ella before she could speak any more nonscense that makes her look stupid.

"It's not true, then." I laughed bitterly. "He was lying about it, I could tell."

"Did he tell you the truth?" Ella's face showed shock. Her eyes were wide open and her eyebrow was raised, and had a gaping mouth. That was her shocked face.

"No, because he doesn't trust anyone!" I punched the flower vase on the coffee table and Ella gasped but I ignored her. Why didn't he trust anyone about it? How much damage can a girl do to scare a guy like Fang and not make him "trust" anyone? It was crazy. I obviously had to try my hardest to make him trust me and not hate me or anything so he could eventually tell me the truth. "This sucks, I'm going to bed." I grumbled.

I showered and put on my sweats and t-shirt. Wearing the tank top, as stupid as it sounds, will probably make me remember Fang and I didn't want that. I wanted to forget him.

Actually, I needed to work. I needed to make him trust me, to fall for me. I needed to know everything that happened. I didn't want to know- I needed to know.

I was going to find out, even if it killed me.

"Hey, Max!" I heard Ella yell from the living room. "You're paying for that vase!"

"Shut the fuck up, Ella!"

"Love you too!"

"Bitch!"

"Goodnight!"

"Jump off a cliff!"

* * *

**Here: Well, she isn't the nicest person, now is she?**

**Red: Eh.**

**Here: Stop saying that.**

**Red: ...**

**Here: ...**

**Red: Eh.**

**Here: Now about the hipbones-**

**Here2Stay4Ever**


	12. L Is For The Way You Look At Me

**Before you begin reading I just want to say one thing...**

**I am so so soooo sorry to all my readers out there. I seriously am going to try to update at least twice a week or even three times a week. I was so caught up on testing and all that I really didn't have time for any of this. Also I changed schools about a thousands times because something just wasn't right and I am sending in all my college applications and yadda yadda. Plus, we had a major concert (orchestra) and I was practicing for that about three hours a day... okay maybe only two and half. Oh and I think you will be happy to hear that I gained weight and my hip bones now only stick out very slightly...**

**I know, excuses, we all hate them but I am truly sorry. BUT IM BACK :DDDD**

**Here: Holy shit...**

**Red: *Hides under blankets***

**Here: Sorry guys . **

**Red: *peeks* hehe**

**Here: Well...**

* * *

**/RB*/**

I was crying.

Call me pathetic, but I was crying. When I was little, believe it or not, I used to believe in happy ever after crap. I always wanted to find my prince charming and I used to be one of those silly thirteen year olds that tried to find a perfect boyfriend. As the years passed by I was getting more and more impatient and I started believing love didn't exsist. All the heartbreaking divorce stories just made it worse.

Now, it's totally and utterly drained from my body. The thought of loving someone, trusting someone, is gone, but I saw Fang. My heart was numb, but with him I can feel again. Fang made me at least have a little spark in my heart again but he isn't making it easy for the spark to become a firework.

I sniffled and cuddled more against my blanket. I hoped that Ella couldn't hear me and that she was sleeping already. My body racked with sobs. Why didn't he trust me, damn it? I bit my arm until it started stinging and I finally fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of singing. A very soft singing voice that made my eyelids droop and a soft smile appear on my lips. I forced myself to open my eyes all the way open, but I frowned when I did. I wasn't in my room.

I looked around and my breathing piked up. I was no where. It was light but thats all. I followed where I heard the singing and gasped at the sight. A blonde haired girl was caressing someones hand. He had black hair...

Fang and Brigid.

She was singing very quietly but it sounded loud in my ears. I stepped closer and my vision blurred when I saw what happened next. What happened next I wanted to erase from my memory.

Brigid looked up at me, her icy blue eyes peircing into my own. She smiled evily and continued to caress Fang's hand. Fang looked up and tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Stop it." He whispered, pleaded.

"Fang's what's going on?" I begged him to answer.

He looked at Brigids hands. Her hands.

Hands.

"Max!" Fang pleaded. Brigid was now scratching Fang's hand and making several scratches and bleeds. "MAX!" he sobbed.

I tried to scream but nothing came out of my mouth. I was started to panic. Brigid started laughing, louder and louder, louder...

"AHHH!" I woke up with cold sweat drenching my PJ's. My breathing was really fast and my heart was racing. I grabbed my chest and tried to control it. I hated nightmares, I panic easily. I let the tears spill all over again.

"Max, what's wrong?" I heard Ella ask from my door. I looked up and she gasped when she saw my horrified face with tears running down my cheeks. "Max..." She whispered and sat next to me.

"It's killing me," I gasped. "I need to know." I started shaking, slowly losing my sanity.

"Max, you're just tired." She sighed and started to get up but I stopped her. I wasn't just _tired_, I was anxious. To know, everything. I was going to find out, one way or another but if I wanted to be easy on myself I needed help.

"No," I breathed heavily. I guess you could say I was creepy but I had to do it. "You are going to help me. I am going to find out what that bitch did to Fang and I am going to help him heal." I bit my lip to stop from crying and continued. "Ella, it's killing me."

"I can't help you with something like this," She said in a sympathetic voice. "I don't know what to do. What are _you_ supposed to do about it? How are you supposed to 'fix' him?"

"I have to find out what happened first of all." I scratched my chin thinking of ideas.

"Maybe what happened wasn't so bad." Ella shrugged.

My head snapped up. Was she kidding me? If Fang was scared of Brigid for crying out loud, then it had to be something serious, and the dream. Come on, Ella. "It was bad." I furrowed my eyebrows. "I just know."

"Max you're giving me goosebumps." Ella whined.

"How do you think I feel?" I whispered.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I was fine, playing with girls, but ever since Max came into my life she actually seemed interested in _my life_ not just my looks and that led to remembering my life which I did not want to. I really didn't. I looked down at my cold, shaking fingers. I breathed in and pulled up my sleeve slowly, bracing myself for the sight.

I opened my eyes and I wasn't dissapointed. I found the white scars covering my wrist. I closed my eyes and tried not to cry. I was a man and this was the past. I need to forget about it. Besides, if Max knew, she would never fall in love with me.

I was about to close my eyes and sleep but I heard my phone vibrate against my nightstand. I rubbed my eyes and groaned, but I immediatley stopped when I saw Max's name. She never called me. It was always me.

"Hello?" I quickly answered. I seemed desperate but I didn't care. I wanted to hear her voice.

"Fang," I could hear the smile in her voice. "I know what you are wondering. Why the hell is she calling me at two in the morning? Well, I just wanted to, you know, chat." She said in one breath.

Chat? There was something defitnitley wrong.

"You want to chat?" I chuckled. "Max, what is wrong?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to hear your... voice." I could see her blushing now. "You know, maybe we could hang out at your house sometime, I really want to see your house."

"Are you sure?" I chuckled nervously. My house was a mess right now. I quickly picked up some of my carelessly thrown clothes while talking to Max on the phone. "I mean, it's not really in a good state."

"You should see Ella's room," Max snorted "I bet compared to her room your house is sparkling." She sounded like she had been crying. Her voice was scratchy and she was sniffing from time to time, but we talked and it was enjoyable. In fact, we had various conversations that I never thought I would ever talk about.

"I like Lady Gaga, how could you not?" I gasped. I sounded like a girl, but I was enjoying myself.

"She's... weird." Max giggled.

"She is beautiful!" I crinkled my nose when Max said _weird_.

"Fang-"

"Max-"

We both said at the same time. I held my breath and waited for her to say something. "You say first." Max exhaled.

"You can come over if you want." I smiled to myself like an idiot. I was such a girl when it came to Max. "But you have to tell me what you wanted to say."

"I'd rather say it face to face."

* * *

I usually don't go for skinny girls. Like every other guy out there, I prefered meat, but I didn't like Max for her body, that was just the icing on the cake. It was her face that caught my eye, the way she acted, which is how I knew she was different than everyone else.

"Hey," I tried to say in my "cool" voice but failed when it cracked. Max smiled and did something that surprised me, hugged me. I was shocked but I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I love Imagine Dragons." Max sighed when she heard my music playing in the background. "Funny how someone can get so famous just from one song." She frowned.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I liked them before their song _Time _you know. Pfft." I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"No you didn't." Max laughed. "You were to busy listening to Minaj and Beiber."

"I do not listen to Justin!" I feigned horror and placed my hand on my heart, aching from the pain of her thinking I listen to Beiber. "Or... Minaj." I said confusingly.

"You don't know who Nicki Minaj?" Max gaped.

"Yeah, she did that one country love song..." I guessed.

Max smirked, "She raps."

That's how the rest of our evening went. Max being a smart ass and me being a dumb one, although I did have a lot of fun owning her at baseball... on the wii. Although to my defense I bet I would have won her at real baseball too, pfft. Her biceps don't intimidate me...

"Not fair!" Max yelled and pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. "My remote is broken! It's running out of battery!" She whined some more.

"Max, just admit it... I'm better than you!" I sang and laughed as she continued to pout at me. She shook her head furiously, her hair flying around her face.

"I demand a rematch!"

"Screw this," I sighed and sat on my black (leather, ahem) couch. "I'm going to keep winning and you're going to keep complaining."

Max rolled her eyes and sat next to me on the couch. She stretched her arm around me and grabbed the remote, turning off my tv. I looked at her confusingly and she just sighed closing her eyes. She laid her head on my shoulder and asked, "Is this okay?"

For the first time ever I actually stuttered in front of a girl.

"Y-Yes." The next song came up. I recognized it and my heart started beating fast. I don't stutter. My heart does not _beat fast_.

"I love this song..." I heard Max whisper. "Let's dance." I swallowed. Dance? What if I make a fool of myself? I know I'm going to one way or another. I don't slow dance! She wanted to slow dance right? You can't dance any other way to this song.

She stood up and I rubbed my hands on my jeans, preparing. I didn't want her holding on to my clammy hands. I stood next to her and she smiled at me, my heart skipped a beat.

What the hell?

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I laid my palms on her hips. We started to sway slowly when she pressed her cheek against mine and started to hum. "_L is for the way you look at me_..."

I felt like I was in a movie. This kind of fluff only happens in movies. "_O is for the only one I see_..." She tightened her hold around my neck and I heard her sniff.

I quickly pulled away to look at her face and saw that she was crying. "What's wrong?" I freaked out. I turned off the radio and dragged her back down to the couch. I don't know what to do with crying girls. I just awkwardly sit there. What am I supposed to do. She was sobbing now into her hands and I was just sitting.

Damn, I'm a douche bag.

"Max?" I softly asked and she immediatley stopped crying. She looked up and held my hands, examining them closley. I felt a lump grow in my throat when she started to raise my sleeves up to my elbows.

She gasped, "How?" She traced her fingers on my white scars, covering my entire arm. They were deep, and obvious. "Oh god," her voice cracked and tears fell out again. She softly kissed them one by one and I shivered.

"I... cut myself." I lied.

"Why?" She looked like she didn't believe me but she was considering the thought of me hurting myself, which was kind of offensive.

"I don't know, for relief I guess." I shrugged. Why do people cut themselves? Doesn't it just hurt themselves more, what relief do people find in that?

Max sniffled and then let out a small, "Oh." She kissed my cheek and said, "Don't. Your skin is perfect, don't ruin it, please."

If only she knew.

* * *

"So did you find out?" Ella jumped excitedly in front of me and smiled widley.

"No," I smiled, "but I did find out that his voice cracks and he still stutters in front of girls!" I laughed and Ella's smile dissapeared. She gasped and held her heart while I just looked at her questionably.

"Fang doesn't stutter." She said with no emotion on her face what so ever, so I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Ella scares me sometimes. "Fang's voice doesn't _crack_."

She said the word like it was venom and she was spitting it out before it could infect her. I backed away slightly but she pulled me back and looked me straight in the eye. "He likes you..." A sinister smile started to appear and her dimples slowly formed.

"HE LIKES YOU!" She squealed.

Sure, but I just wish he would tell me the truth.

* * *

**Here: Again, sorry.**

**Red: Also, to those of you who may cut yourselves, we are not trying to insult you just inform you that you are beautiful, perfect, and you smell good. Also, I love your hair. Where did you get that top?**

**Here: Shut up.**

**Here2Stay4Ever**


End file.
